To Loathe
by mymistress
Summary: Bree Dooley and Chase Davenport never got along. It's just the way they were. They prank each other every second of everyday. But on one school field trip in the woods, a dare is taken and their lives change forever. AU
1. To Drop Buckets or Spray Green

"Code Red! Code Red! The rooster is in the coot." Said Bree Dooley to her two best friends, Kaitlynn and Marcie.

"In the coot?" questioned Marcie.

"For the love of Pete. He's going into his house, Jazz hands, your free to go in." Bree reported into her walkie talkie.

"Gotcha." Said Kaitlynn aka Jazz hands. From Bree's window, she could see the blonde headed girl hopping from bush to bush to get inside the house where they had set up their latest prank.

Bree grabbed her telescope and zoomed in to the house, the target was in his room.

Perfect.

From inside the bathroom of the target, Marcie pulled a string that lead to many things falling, including chicken hearts, all over pretty boy's head.

He jumped and looked out the window to see the smug smile that appeared on his opponent's face.

"Next time think twice about dying my hair green in my sleep!" Bree shouted to him.

"This isn't over Doodey." He said and while his back was turned, Marcie sneaked out of the bathroom and outside where the trio gathered to celebrate their victory.

Now, this is what happened on an everyday basis with the two of them.

Bree Dooley and Chase Davenport. Natural enemies, you could say. Once the Davenports moved in, the two didn't get along and it was known fact when Chase pulled his first prank on Bree who foolishly thought they could be friends.

That is what led to the dramatic junior year of high school…

[*]

"Honestly, Bree. Do we really have to start planning another prank and different code names. I want to think about prom dresses for our junior prom or about boys. I'm hoping Collin will ask me out, but- I don't know." Said Marcie, a petite brunette that was on the cheerleading squad and always knew about the daily gossip.

She was like the personal news reporter.

"Has Ethan talked to you today?" asked Kaitlynn.

"No. I was hoping he would ask me to the dance even if it is seven months away. He hasn't talked to me since our book report assignment together and that was last year. Did he like her? They would occasionally flirt with one another but did that mean anything?

Did he flirt with everyone?

"Stop freaking out. I'm sure he's just trying to settle into the new school year." Kaitlynn tried to say comfortingly.

"You really think so?"

"Of course." Said Marcie. And the trio walked to History.

[*]

"Now, does anyone know what caused World War II?" asked Mr. Dalzell. No one answered. She would've expected Chase to answer, if he wasn't so busy flirting with Danielle. Though she would never admit it to anyone, Chase was the smartest out of all of them combined but had little maturity.

"Really? What century is this? You are all about to leave for college and yet this answer remains ignored. I'm going to give out papers to you all later this week. It's a new idea I'm going to pass over to our principal. Class dismissed."

"He's really losing it." Said Marcie. "I have an idea, an idea that's going to end up just like our trip to the museum in freshman year."

"Don't exaggerate. It was fun, it a sort of cynical way." Said Bree.

"That dinosaur almost ate me!" said Kaitlynn.

"The dinosaur was a skeleton." Bree pointed out.

"I'm still traumatized."

"We can see that."

Kaitlynn scowled and opened her locker to switch books for the next class, so did Bree.

"You guys don't pack your stuff altogether-" Marcie stopped when a puff of green smoke went in Bree's face. She gasped and could hear laughter from beside her. She turned and saw Chase smirking triumphantly at her while walking with Danielle and dim-witted friend, Adam.

"Shame, Doodey. That green would've went great with your hair." Said Chase who was close to making Bree want to choke him.

"Oh my gosh! Bree, c'mon." said Marcie and she dragged her into the girl's bathroom where she saw that the damage was worse than it felt. She looked like a total and complete mess. Green paint was all over her face or maybe it was green powder, whatever it was Chase did a good job making sure that she missed her English class to clean up what he did.

Jerk.

"I'm going to get him back so badly that he'll wish he was never born." Said Bree.

[*]

"Take a seat, Ms. Dooley. So nice of you to join us." Said Ms. Grabowski sarcastically. She wanted to stick her tongue out at her for being so mean. It wasn't her fault that she suddenly looked like the hulk. It was stupid Chase's fault for making her green.

Jerk.

But things only got worse when she saw where she was supposed to sit.

Next to Ethan.

Greeaat. Just excellent. When she's the color of an avocado. Now he's never gonna love her and they'll never get married an-

"Bree?" asked a familiar voice and she froze. Apparently, her feet had a mind of their own because she didn't recall moving from the front of the classroom. She was in her seat and right next to her was Ethan, smiling handsomely at her.

Gosh, he was cute.

"Bree?"

She still hadn't answered him. She's such an idiot!

"Bree."

Answer, genius! Her conscience screamed.

"Hi, Ethan." Bree smiled at him and blushed at her own stupidity.

"Haven't seen you lately. Well, you haven't seen me, I guess. I was in Italy." Said Ethan and the moment he said Italy, his cheeks tinted pink. Was it that great in Italy?

"Well, life here is Italy in itself."

Ethan laughed and she smiled. Today was a good day.

"Why is your face green?"

Spoke too soon.

"I fell in-the grass." Said Bree lamely. Is there any black holes available, because there is one girl who would like to go die of humiliation.

"The grass? Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Thank you."

"No , Bree I was wondering-" He whispered and Bree bit her lip.

"Dooley, Karthy. Unless I'm boring you, you're more than welcome to take your conversation outside and not disrupt my class."

Author's Note: This first chapter might've been boring but this story is just starting up :D


	2. To Run or To Stay

"Do you get any of this?" asked Marcie desperately. The three of them had been working on their algebra homework for the past hour, wasting time by asking for help or singing random songs off the top of their head.

All in all, zero questions were answered in all three notebooks.

"No, like I've been telling you. Do you get i-"

"Alright! We all don't get it. It's better to start something else than to continue doing this." Kaitlynn exclaimed.

"Kaitlynn's right. Let's start History." Said Bree and Marcie and Kaitlynn groaned.

"No! History is boring and pointless. Just like the stupid trip, Mr. Dalzell is planning. I mean-the wilderness! Gross, I'm so not going even if I do get an A." Marcie complained.

"Well, I'm going. I think the trip will be a great experience." Said Kaitlynn who looked like she was daydreaming of the outdoors.

She was just weird like that.

"I _have _to go. Miss Lanely said that if I fail this semester, I'm getting kicked off track!" said Bree.

"Yay! We're both going, Marcie. Just come and embrace nature."

"I'm not going, no matter who's there or going. No offense Bree."

"None taken. I don't even want to be there-"

"And someone said that they heard Chase telling Adam and Danielle that he was going on the trip, just to annoy Mr. Dalzell which he does a good job of doing everyday while pretending to be smart one day and stupid the next. " Said Marcie.

"He's a guy of many talents." Said Bree flatly.

"I'm sure it's nothing. You guys will hardly see each other, I mean easy A. Everyone is going to want to go, except people like Marcie. Plus, I hear Ethan is going too."

"Exactly….Hey-!"

"Really? Then I guess I'll just _have _to go then." said Bree.

Marcie and Kaitlynn nodded and smiled at her.

"So, you're going then?" Kaitlynn asked.

"Duh! Now, what about English?" Bree said while pulling out her English book.

The two girls groaned.

[*]

"Mom?" Bree shouted from her room. Even though she reassured her friends that she would be going, her mother didn't even know about the field trip.

Plus, her mother was super protective.

"Bree, can you come down? Leo is getting really impatient and would like to eat." Her mother shouted back.

"Okay! Anything for you." Said Bree sweetly as she came down the stairs. Her mother, Tasha began to scoop pasta onto her plate and gave her a skeptical look.

"Bree, are you alright?"

"Yes. Of course, you lovely lady." Said Bree again, this time grinning. She sat down as did her mother and began to eat.

"What's going on?" Tasha asked. Leo who was sitting at the end, smirked at Bree.

"Bree wants to go on this trip into the fo-Ow!" Leo said and grunted as a swift kick under the table came into contact with his knee.

"Into the fo? What's going on with you guys?" said Tasha before popping a meatball in her mouth.

"Nothing. Leo's just had too much sugar, right?" Bree said through gritted teeth.

"Right."

"Anyway, I was wondering if you could, signthispapersoIcouldgoonafi eldtrip?"

"Huh?"

"I said, can you sign this paper so I could go on an educational field trip in the woods?" Bree asked carefully.

Tasha remained silent for a few seconds while Bree shut her eyes and prepared for her mother to scream.

"Sure. Why didn't you just say so?" said Tasha nonchalantly. Bree opened her eyes and gaped, her field trip and Ethan…

[*]

"So, I packed like a million items of clothing and I just don't know if I have enough bug spray an-"

"Kaitlynn! I'm sure you have enough safety items to last a lifetime."

"I guess, you're right. I'm so happy you're coming!"

"You're coming?" Someone said from behind her and she rolled her eyes before facing him.

"Yes, Chase. Not all of us can be incredible geniuses." Said Bree and she realized her mistake when a smirk began to form on his lips.

"I didn't know you thought I was incredible, Doodey." Said Chase.

"I didn't! I meant insufferable! You're an insufferable-"

"Genius?" He said approaching her more closely and making her cheeks burn.

"No, you're an insufferable know-it-all. We all don't want to know what the square root of pi is, so you can keep that between you and Danielle." Said Bree confidently, but his smirk never faltered, in fact to Bree it only grew larger.

"You can stop trying to insult me, Bree. You're a horrible liar." Chase whispered and walked away as Danielle walked out of the bathroom.

She didn't realize her hands were in fists until she felt some feeling coming back into them. He knew all the ways to push her buttons and for some reason, she wouldn't walk away and would give into his torments.

Mostly because she did the same thing to him, taunt and then walk. Even if Ethan wasn't really her boyfriend yet.

"Wow. Sometimes, when you guys aren't pranking, it's like you guys are flirt-"

"Hey!" said Marcie who appeared from the newly formed crowd.

"Hey." Said Bree.

"What's wrong?"

"Chase." Bree and Kaitlynn said in unison.

"I can't wait to go on that trip and be distracted from that-ugh!"

[*]

"C'mon, Bree! Gotta run faster than that!" shouted Miss Lanely from the bleachers.

She took a deep breath and continued on her way. Her auburn hair flying behind her as she finished the last lap.

"Good one, Bree!"

She stopped and plopped down on the bleachers.

"Listen, Bree…" began Miss Lanely, her voice sounding stern and serious.

"I know about my grades. Their getting better, I'm even going on this field trip for two days and that'll bring up my History, it's just my algebra."

"It can't just be, you're algebra. It can't be anything. We need you for the competition in November and if you're slacking, I'll have no choice but to kick you off the team."

"I know."

"Then get to it." Said Miss Lanely as she handed Bree a bottle of water.

Author's Note: Thank you all for reviewing, I love Bree and Chase :]


	3. To Dare

"I should've brought my iPod." Kaitlynn whined. Bree rolled her eyes.

"I thought you came to enjoy nature, not listen to Rihanna or something. Besides we're almost there."

"You said that, TWO hours ago! I should've stayed with Marcie."

"No! You're staying here and enjoying it because if I bump into the devil's spawn, I'm going to strangle him. I cannot fail History." Bree hissed. Kaitlynn stuck her tongue out at her and slouched back in her chair.

The bus came to a stop, before depositing all the juniors onto the side of the road, before them, tall trees with branches cascading over them, shading them from the blazing sun.

[*]

"I just don't get why we have to fish!" Danielle complained.

"You don't have to do anything. The men will do that. C'mon Doodey." Said Chase who smirked when Bree scowled at him. The three of them were sent to get fish after Kaitlynn ditched her to put up the tents.

"Uh, no. You're pretty little girlfriend is going to find some fish whether she likes it or not. Take this, Taylor. We're _all _going fishing." Said Bree to Danielle who looked appalled, she shoved a fishing rod into her hands and then stomped towards the large, flowing lake.

She sat down and threw her line into the water while Chase and Danielle caught up.

"Whatever, Chase!" Danielle screamed and plopped down a few feet away from Bree. Not that she had a problem with that, Danielle was a complete drama queen. Chase sat down on the other side of her as he threw his line in.

A gust of wind flew by them and Bree shivered, snuggling her warm cotton sweater closer to her.

After a long fifteen minutes, no lines were pulled and their was no noise, except the rustling of leaves in the forest. Danielle let out a groan of frustration and lifted her line out of the water before throwing it back in, forcefully trying to grab the fish.

The night was dark and silent as they continued to wait for fish, Chase got up and said to them, "Let's just tell Mr. Dalzell that there was nothing here."

"Wait! I got something." Danielle exclaimed and Chase looked at her. She began to pull her line back with excitement and Bree rolled her eyes, she'll probably grab some dirt or something.

Danielle kept pulling and it wasn't until her shirt and sweater began to detach from her body that she screamed, "Danielle, NO!"

But it was too late; the chilly autumn wind hit her upper body as she was left in nothing but her bra. Her arms flew around herself as she tried to find something to wrap herself in.

"Danielle! You blind idiot!" Bree shrieked. She didn't even dare look at Chase, her cheeks burning.

"Bree, I-" began Chase but Bree interrupted him.

"Let's just go back to the camp please." Said Bree who grabbed her clothes from Danielle's hook and ran in front of them.

[*]

"What happened?" said Kaitlynn her voice full of alarm.

"Don't!" Bree bit back.

"Bree, but you're partners with Ch-"

"I don't care! I'm sleeping by myself."

"No you're not, Miss Dooley. I have assigned each person a buddy while you, Mister Davenport and Miss Taylor frolicked at the lake for fish. I specifically told you to gather up food which you failed to do. This is the wilderness, people. Our four fathers had to do all of these things for survival. And Miss Dooley, you're going to be sharing a tent with Mister Davenport which I hope will lead to no funny business, I'll be right next door."

"The only business inside will be murder." Bree mumbled and stocked off to the far tent that Mister Dalzell pointed to, Chase followed behind her.

"I get this side." He said awkwardly. She sighed, knowing that Kaitlynn had put her stuff in here and she could finally put her shirt on.

"I don't care which side you get! As long as it's away from me."

"Well, I wouldn't want to be near you anyway. I'm leaving."

"Good. Hope you get eaten."

"Good, I would say the same except they might give you back." Said Chase before leaving the tent.

Her eye twitched and she had to use all her willpower not to scream. She then opened her bag and grabbed a long-sleeve shirt from her bag and threw it over herself before she snuggled close to the far end of the tent and fell asleep.

[*]

"So, Danielle took off Doodey's clothes?" asked Adam who had a smile on his face. Chase hit him over the head.

"Not like that, you idiot! Danielle was fishing and didn't realize that the line got stuck on Bree's shirt." Chase laughed.

"What did Doodey do?"

"She yelled like crazy, I wish I could've got it on tape. She was blushing and-"

"I would've paid to see her explode like that. Ahh, it be weird to see her without a stick up her butt all the time."

"Yeah, I guess. It wouldn't be as funny if I pranked her without her getting mad."

Silence. The two boys stayed by the tree laughing at Bree's temper when a smirk appeared on Adam's face. A smirk that never meant anything good.

"Hey! I got an idea."

"We're not going to go 'fishing' with Sabrina, that's kind of sick and she'll probably smack you." Said Chase.

"Not about Sabrina, even though she is in love with me. She's just trying to play hard to get. But that's not what I'm talking about so stop distracting me."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Wanna see if Bree will stop being such a stick in the mud?"

"Get Ethan to give her a kiss."

"Not Ethan."

"Then who?"

"You."

Author's Notes: Hope you liked it! Reviews are welcome!


	4. To Kiss or To Run Away

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Lab Rats or any of its characters. Except my own OC's.

"Ew. I'm not kissing Doodey!" Chase replied quickly, his cheeks began to burn at the thought of it. With Bree in his mind, the fishing incident suddenly came flooding back and he shook his head hoping that thought would go away or at least wouldn't make him so giddy.

"Why not? Chicken?"

"I'm not a chicken. It's just that I'm dating Danielle and that would be wrong."

"So what? Danielle won't know. Do it! Don't you want to see what Doodey will do? She'll go insane!" Adam said excitedly.

"No."

"Chicken."

"I'm not a chicken. I just don't want Bree's germs all over me."

"You'd rather have chicken hearts? Just do it, I'll kiss Sabrina."

"You like Sabrina."

"What's your point?"

"I don't like Bree!"

"Fine, don't do it." Said Adam who promptly began to cluck like a chicken and circled around Chase.

"Adam, stop!"

"Baahhh!" He screeched loudly.

"Adam! Adam! Fine, I'll do it!" Chase shouted and Adam stopped and grinned.

"Tomorrow night after whatever lame plans Mr. Dalzell decides to give us. Oh yeah and tell me what happens, if you're still alive." Adam laughed and went to his tent. Chase sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

Falling to peer pressure, nice.

Chase peaked into the tent, hoping that Bree wasn't awake.

She wasn't. Thankfully. She was snoring softly in the far corner of the tent and Chase chuckled at how far she would go to get away from him.

He took the sleeping bag from the opposite corner and took his shoes off before hopping inside and closing the zipper.

[*]

"Honestly, that was probably the worst night of my life." Bree complained to Kailtlynn who was barely conscious due to the lack of sleep from her gassy partner, Lee Jenkins. No mercy was taken when he let out his special, "silent but deadly" bombs.

She couldn't sleep.

"Wanna bet?" Kaitlynn replied groggily and took a plate from a pile and grabbed a spoonful of oatmeal and dropped it onto her plate.

"Well, I had to sleep with Chase. I highly doubt anything could be more painful." Said Bree who grabbed the same oatmeal substance and put that on her plate. She then made her way to the logs, set up and began eating her food while Kaitlynn continued to rant.

Ethan began to chat with his friends and Bree's eyes slowly wondered to him.

Why couldn't he ask her out? Why couldn't he throw away this disgusting oatmeal and just kiss her?

Why?

"Bree? Bree? Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" said Kaitlynn who smirked when she saw Bree drooling. "Go talk to him."

She snapped out of it quickly, "WHAT?! Are you crazy? If I talk to Ethan, I'm going to say something stupid."

"So? He thinks you're joking. And you've liked him since we were freshman and we're juniors. So, get your butt up and talk." Kaitlynn pushed her and Bree slammed right into someone else. Luckily there was no fire in the middle of the circle of students.

"I'm so sorry." They both said to each other but soon wished to take it back when they realized who the bumped into.

"Watch where you're going, Doodey." Said Chase, he stalked off towards Adam who seemed perfectly entertained.

Bree was slightly stunned. Usually they would argue and embrace the crowd egging them onto each other to scream. He didn't even let her reply before turning red and going to Adam. When Bree saw that Danielle wasn't laughing or even really talking to Chase, Bree grew suspicious.

Danielle was never involved in any of Chase's pranks. She thought they were boyish and stupid, which Bree would certainly agree to, if it weren't Danielle who thought it and if she weren't doing the exact same thing back to him.

[*]

"Now, back then, the Native Americans began to entertain each other with moral stories that taught chivalry and bravery towards the spirits who watched over their tribe. And…"

"You ready, Chase?" Adam whispered and Chase resisted the urge to punch him.

It was his entire fault for not walking back to his tent. It was all his fault for being the highly influenced person he was and went along with Adam's stupid idea about kissing Bree.

"Yes." He bit back, "Completely."

"Chase, what are you talking about? You look like you're going to throw up." Said Danielle in a worried tone.

"I'm fine." He replied, then rose out of his seat and walked into the woods, hoping that he would soon wake up and find himself sleeping in the tent or in his bed, dreaming up the whole awful idea of kissing Bree.

On the other side of the circle, Bree could see Chase rising up and leaving, disappearing into the woods. She rolled her eyes.

Was he too smart to listen to Mister Dalzell?

PAH-LEEZE. He needs to get over himself. She looked at Kaitlynn who was glaring at Lee who was smiling at her. Her tent was the second biggest which led to two other members being added inside.

Mark and Lisa who didn't really care about Lee's immune system.

Bree chuckled quietly and looked back to Mister Dalzell who wore his Indian feathered hat with pride.

[*]

"Okay, Bree. I'm going to kiss you because Adam dared me. No! That sounds stupid. I don't want her to know what I'm doing. "

"Alright, Bree. Get rid of all sharp objects.."

He ran a hand through his hair and pulled at it before letting out a deep sigh and walk towards the tent.

Bree zipped up her bag after pulling on her grey pullover. She was about to steal one of Chase's pillows that were carelessly thrown in the corner. She slowly made her way over to it and once she grabbed it, the zipper opened and in came Chase with a hard, blazing look on his face.

**Author's Notes**: Filler chapter! Sorry. Next chapter will be amazing! :DD


	5. To Think

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lab Rats or any of the characters.

"I know what you're thinking and this is not your pillow. Besides you just left it there so in some alternate universe this is really all your fault." Said Bree who's voice became shaky as Chase stepped closer to her.

Her breath caught in her throat as his hand cupped her face.

"Chase what are yo-"

Then in one swift movement his lips captured hers. A small gasp escaped from her lips and as her mouth opened, something came over Chase. He wanted more.

He didn't know what was happening, he should hate this. He should despise the fact of even being near Bree. And yet, in that moment he couldn't imagine being anywhere else. Which scared the living daylights out of him, but he didn't pull away. Instead he moved his lips to her neck where they brushed lightly against her skin.

She tried pushing him away. What the hell was this? What was he doing? But her attempts became weak and they soon just stopped all together, her arms fell weakly around his shoulders. But as Chase's lips moved to her neck, everything hit her.

Chase was kissing her.

And she kissed him back. Instantly, her hands moved to his chest and pushed him back, trying to make it seem like the whole kiss had disgusted her, when it had really done the complete opposite. Which was never good.

This was the immature and arrogant Chase Davenport, her mind told her.

"Perv!" Bree shouted, her voice came out hoarse and her lips were tingling. She left the tent and wandered to Kaitlynn's, where she hoped things would start to make sense again.

What had just happened? Chase repeated it in his head. What had happened? He was supposed to kiss her and then be done with it, so why the hell didn't that happen instead of that intense kiss that just confused both of them.

Chase ran a hand through his hair before kicking his suitcase.

He was going to kill Adam.

Before Bree killed _him._

[*]

"Now, today. We will all discover the wonders of the majestic trees that have given us this wonderful shade. Here in the wilderness, nothing was just there. There were no heaters or air-conditioners…" said Mr. Dalzell who was caressing each tree that came into sight.

Kaitlynn burst out into a fit of giggles.

Bree, however was hugging her sweater closer to her and walking so far ahead of the group that Mr. Dalzell had to remind her not to wonder like a lost doe.

Chase stayed in the tent and said that he felt sick.

Which wasn't completely a lie because he felt sick to his stomach. He washed his lips like crazy and wished he had the memory thing from Men in Black so he could forget about ever kissing Bree and about ever accepting Adam's stupid dare.

He just complicated things more than they had to be.

Maybe this would all blur away later…

[*]

"Hey! How ya' feeling?" asked Mr. Dalzell who walked into the tent where Chase ran into his sleeping bag and coughed lightly.

"Worse. I think I might need to go home." Chase said hopefully. The teacher shook his head and pulled Chase out of his sleeping bag.

"I think you need a bonfire song before we leave tomorrow morning! Let's go!" He dragged Chase to the bonfire and left him next to none other than Adam.

"Hey! How'd your smooch go?" Adam asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Chase elbowed him in the ribs.

"I hate you."

"She's that bad a kisser?"

"No. You're just an idiot and I'm a bigger idiot for listening to you."

"You-you didn't like the kiss, did you?" Adam questioned, lifting his eyebrow.

Chase was grateful that it was dark. His face felt on fire and he tried to shove the stupid kissing memory out of his head. This was nearly impossible because the kiss was there to stay.

"Of course not." Chase muttered but Adam kept his eyes on the fire. Mr. Dalzell began to hum and jump around while Chase's eyes fell to the auburn haired girl who was trying her best to avoid looking at him.

[*]

Bree wandered to the lake hoping that the calming waters might distract her from the tingling sensation that had returned to her lips, the one that she felt after Chase had k-

Nope, not thinking of that.

She sat by the water and dipped her toes in. She threw her head back and breathed in the forest smell. There were crunching noises in the bushes and her head shot up.

"Hello?" She called out. Bree was very familiar with horror movies and this seemed like the part where the creepy stalker comes out and kills her.

If only.

Someone did come out of the bushes though and it wasn't a murderer or kidnapper. It was someone who couldn't be either because of how much of an angel he was.

Ethan.

"Hey, Bree!" Ethan smiled and she frowned. Not that she didn't love the boy to death but she had just kissed someone else and she didn't really feel like being the fickle type at the moment. But Ethan didn't leave. He sat down next to her and threw some of the lake water at her.

Bree gasped. Did he just…?

"What the-Ethan!" She said and threw a handful of water at him. He laughed and dodged it, barely. Some caught in his hair and he grinned.

"Why are you so mad?"

"What? I'm not mad."

"You look like it."

"Something happened last night that I wish I could take back."

"I know what you mean." Ethan mumbled and Bree's eyes widened. What was he talking about?

"Huh?" Bree asked but jumped and scream immediately when a loud growl came from the woods. There was a wolf standing there and Bree was terrified.

Then the wolf laughed and Bree knew who it was the minute it stepped back into the forest.

Chase.

**Author's Notes: **Review! Getting there! They kissed, hara!


	6. To Overhear and Regret

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lab Rats or any of its characters.

"Adam? Why are you spying on Bree and Ethan?" asked Danielle curiously. Adam stopped laughing and turned to see the petite blonde girl staring at him. A mischievous grin spread across Adam's face when he realized who had caught him.

"Um…I just wanted to see wanted to go take a look at the river." Adam lied. Luckily, Danielle was almost as gullible and naïve as he was and she believed him.

But she didn't leave him alone. She stayed and looke

d at him until finally, Adam began walking back.

"Thank gosh you offered to come with me. I thought I was going to get attacked out here." Danielle thanked him before going inside her tent. Adam however wandered back into the woods to think.

Which was big on his part, because he rarely thought about anything.

How could Chase fall for Bree? How could one kiss change everything? They made fun of anyone who would even think she was attractive and both of them loved to make her angry.

He wanted to smack Chase and snap him out of it. Adam knew when he was lying, they've been best friends for…for a very long time and that meant that he wouldn't let his best friend be with _her._

The thought was disgusting all on its own.

Another thought came into his head, this one being pure genius. Adam left his spot in the woods to retrieve the blonde he had just parted with.

[*]

"It's easy! Just tell her. Bree, that kiss was-disgusting! Ew." Chase said once again. Every time he tried to rehearse what to say to Bree, his natural instinct took over and he said that the whole thing repulsed him, though it didn't.

His damn reflex wouldn't let him say that. Each time it was a different way to offend her and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Damn Adam!

"Why can't you just tell her that you liked the stupid thing! Why can't you just admit that she isn't so disgusting! Why the hell did you accept that stupid dare!"

Chase kicked over his suitcase and groaned.

What had he gotten himself into?

[*]

"Thank you for walking me to my tent. Sort of." Bree laughed and looked at her actual tent which was a good distance away. Ethan smiled at her nervously and then leaned in.

Bree pushed him away instantly. What was he doing? Trying to kiss her? He stopped and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Bree. I ha-"

"It's fine, I just need to go to bed now." Bree replied quickly and then ran to her tent where she could hear talking. Nothing was tempting her to go inside, so she was perfectly content with listening to someone else's conversation inside the tent.

To her dismay, it was Chase. Someone she was hoping would be with his stupid girlfriend who probably didn't even know that he cheated on her.

Gosh, she felt like a homewrecker. Breaking up to people she wasn't too fond of still made her feel…cheap. She felt dirty.

It was disgusting and she hated the feeling and she hated remembering his lips on hers and then finally roaming on her neck…

Nope. Not happening. Back to the people in the tent.

Or more like the party of one that was having a horrible argument with himself.

"Just tell her, Bree…"

Bree? Her? He was talking about her? Huh?

"That kiss was disgusting-ew." She wanted to smack him upside the head! HE KISSED HER! Then while Chase continued his internal rant with himself, she heard him say, "it was just a dare"

Her breath caught in her throat. Now she was a hooker. He was dared to kiss her! Of course, this made a lot more sense than Chase just spontaneously wanting to kiss her but she still felt sick to her stomach. He used her.

He sincerely did it just to prove something that had nothing to do with romance.

Inside, Chase heard crunching of some leaves and immediately grabbed the lamp to defend himself. But when he looked out of the tent no one was there.

Little did he know that Bree had listened to everything he just said.

[*]

"Woah! Why are you in such a hurry speedy Gonzales? We're not all part of the track team." Said Kaitlynn. Bree didn't laugh, she didn't even turn around. She had fallen asleep outside of Kaitlynn's tent while trying to get as far away from Chase as possible.

While lying there, she thought and cried and mentally wished for a bus to run Chase over then cried some more.

How could someone be so cruel? So thoughtless? And have no remorse?

Then she saw Chase coming towards her and she ran inside the bus, completely dropping all of her belongings. He wanted to talk. About how _disgusting _the kiss was but she didn't want to talk to him.

Ever.

She sat down in the very back and she hoped more people would come and block him. They did and Kaitlynn plopped down next to her with a bemused look.

"What the hell was that? Mr. Dalzell had to pick up all of your bags and though I must admit, seeing his skinny little body try to pick up your bags was hilarious but what was the delio with Davenport?"

"Nothing," Bree answered nonchalantly and looked out the window. "Nothing happened. It's like this weekend never happened."

**Author's Note: **Review please! And if any of you are Harry Potter next generation fans, please review my book, "The Rose and Scorpian." It would mean the most! And to answer any questions about who made the wolf noise, it was Adam and Bree thought it was Chase being immature.

And sorry for the short chapter, it's been a while since the last chapter so I needed to post this. A little plot change too.


	7. To Move and Forget

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lab Rats as I have said in previous chapters! :P Just my wonderful OC's.

"Ahhh!"Marcie screamed once the two girls stepped off the bus on Saturday morning. For Kaitlynn, it was a relief to be away from Sammy-smells a lot. For Bree, the sight of her hometown gave her some joy. Even with the exception of seeing her annoying little brother, Leo.

Bree and Kaitlynn hugged Marcie nonetheless, happy to see their friend who had _literally_ missed everything.

"What have you been doing without us?" asked Kaitlynn. Marcie smiled brightly and leaned forward.

"I've been helping the elderly." Said Marcie proudly. Bree was shocked, her best friend was never self-centered or cocky. She was confident and had very high self-esteem though. And the last place that anyone who knew Marcie Hill to be would be at a retirement home.

Helping people.

"Why?" Bree asked suspiciously. Marcie blushed a dark crimson and Kaitlynn smirked.

"A boy, I see. That's why you're helping people?"

"Should've known." Bree added.

"There is a guy and I would love to tell you about him, another time." Said Marcie quickly, "What happened with you girls?"

Bree knew she was changing the subject because of something important.

Or bad.

Was he a criminal?

But the subject now changed to something that Bree would not like to discuss or even think about due to the fact that he wasn't far away from her yet.

As in 'he', she met the unspeakable one which will now be his name until informed otherwise.

She could hear Kaitlynn ranting about how Lee Jenkins needs to go visit a doctor about his flatulence issues and health because the smells in her tent were unknown to mankind.

Seriously.

Bree wasn't going to be singled out and asked what happened so as the sneaky liar she is, she also began to complain/agree with what Kaitlynn was saying which just encouraged her to speak more about it until eventually, Bree parted with them and walked to her house with her bags.

Before she could even knock on the door, her mother opened the door and pulled her into a hug followed by another hug from a very small body.

Leo.

Bree couldn't have been more happy then she was now. Unless it had to do with…

Nope. Not a happy memory. It was a horrible disgusting bet that had nothing to do with him harboring any romantic feelings for you but pleasuring himself with his boyish needs.

Ugh! She needed a shower.

A proper one that didn't have fish swimming around into her _places. _The memory did bring back that wonderful tingling that happened after Bree and the unspeakable's little encounter.

She enjoyed having it again because it was like reliving the kiss but refused to admit it to herself because it was too painful.

Once the three of them pulled away, her mother bombarded her with questions.

How was it?

What did you do?

Was it fun?

Did you like it?

Were you safe?

….

To answer all those questions mentally.

It was fun the first few hours before she was stripped of her top and practically raped by her enemy.

She just kissed him…

Hell yeah…um no. It was disgusting.

Obviously…not.

Nope because I feel like dirt between his toes that he thinks he can just walk over all the time.

He'd even cursed her with the worst thing yet. When she got off the bus, she couldn't wait to see her mom, Leo and Marcie but also wasn't in the mood to do one of her favorite passtimes on the weekend. And weekdays.

Pranking, which in her current state and at this very moment, she was in no mood to do. This was horrible, Bree loved pranking and now her body felt like eating ketchup rather than go prank Chase Davenport. Which was really just a waste of her time anyway.

"Have you eaten? I made you breakfast." Tasha said, dragging Bree into the kitchen.

Before her on the rectangular table was, a stack of whole wheat toast, a large pitcher of orange juice, a large plate of bacon and three plates set out, she could see Tasha running to the kitchen and putting an omelet on one of the plates.

Bree smiled.

"She's been freaking out all week, she thought you got eaten. I personally think that you can run really fast." Said Leo who then proceeded to add things to his plate after his mother added an omelet to his plate as well.

"I think she outdid herself, I mean this is too much." Bree tried to complain but the smell in the room made her mouth water.

She then rushed over to the table and began to dig in as Tasha set the last omelet on her own plate.

And for that hour or two, she caught up with her mother, excluding the kiss with 'him' and bickered a bit with her brother and for that moment, she felt happy and at peace with everything. His kisses being completely discarded from her mind.

[*]

On Sunday morning while Leo and Tasha went to church, Bree pretended to be sick, saying that there were many diseases in the woods that she could've caught. Tasha promised to make her soup once they got back but Bree doubted that she would even be there.

The moment they left she jumped off her bed and got dressed. It was cloudy and foggy it didn't really seem like a good day to wander around her town.

But her head felt like it was going to explode if she didn't release some sort of energy.

She finally made it to the track, she pulled of her jacket and began running. Her feet didn't stop but went even faster. Bree imagined being on the Olympic team and winning the gold medal for USA. The crowd cheering and cheering. She stopped to catch her breath and closed her eyes.

A voice broke the peaceful silence that surrounded her.

"Bree!"

She wiped the sweat from her brow and saw the person she really didn't want to see.

Chase Davenport.

**Author's Notes: **Lol, not really a cliff hanger but she needed to see him or better yet, he _wanted_ to see her and ah! I'm so mad that he doesn't know because I love fluff but ugh! Sadly, that would just make the story confusing.

Reviews are my oreos :D


	8. To Confront and Say I Do

She didn't want to turn around.

She didn't even want to acknowledge he was there, but he kept shouting and shouting and she felt her blood boiling and her anger escalating. He was testing her patience and she tried not to let him get to her, because how far would he really go to pull a prank?

"Bree!"

"What?" She turned around. He smiled but she just sat down. The wind blowing her hair.

"Hey! I wanted to talk to you about-"

"Look, I know what you're gonna say. And I know you must think it's so funny to kiss me because I've never been kissed or whatever you think but I just want you to leave me alone okay? I don't wanna know anything about the kiss, we can even forget all about it." Bree said firmly and got up, telling herself not to look back.

[*]

"Briana Dooley! Where have you been?" screamed Tasha from downstairs, Bree went immediately to her room, hoping to get away from everyone for a while.

She didn't answer, of course.

She turned the volume to her iPod on blast so she couldn't hear anything but the loud bass in the background.

Her eyes began to feel heavy and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Inside that dream, Bree was much older. In fact she grew about three inches too. She was wearing a long white gown and had a large camera in her face. She held flowers and was holding a large bouquet of orchids.

Was she a celebrity? Nope. She saw the large church before her as an adult dark-skinned man held out his arm to her. She smiled instantly.

It was Leo.

She was getting married. Suddenly, butterflies appeared in her stomach and a huge question popped into her head.

Who was she marrying?

Some handsome bachelor that treated her like gold? Or a foreign model who was a hopeless romantic?

Both sounded much better than the two boys in her life at the moment. So who was it?

She could see light brown hair from the back which wasn't much of a give away.

Ethan and Chase both had light brown hair. He slowly turned around and then she woke up.

Bree grudgingly tried to shut her eyes again, hoping to see her future husband. But the picture wouldn't appear. It drove her crazy.

She was sincerely hoping that she wasn't marrying Chase. She was praying that her mind wouldn't play tricks on her like that because she wouldn't want to be, Bree Dave-

Ew.

The thought itself was nauseating enough. She went to lift the hair from her face and felt dry tears. She'd been crying. Over Chase.

Bree looked over towards her lamp and saw a bowl of chili and a cup of apple juice. Tasha had also put a tissue by the bed.

A rush of guilt flowed through her. She was being all bratty and hormonal while Tasha made her delicious chili. She should go apologize and face the outside world. But right now as the chili began to reach her nostrils, she thought the world could wait.

[*]

Chase couldn't go to sleep that night.

He couldn't stop thinking about Bree. Which drove him to the brink of insanity. What did he do to make her so angry?

Other than make fun of her and pull pranks on her after she tried being his friend.

Gosh! He was an ass. No wonder she didn't want to talk to him. The look in her eyes was unforgettable.

It was a look of pure pain. It was something that didn't reflect her face which looked like she was bored with their whole conversation.

And Chase felt horrible.

And yet still confused. Other than the horrible things he's done to her, which she returned right back, he did nothing to offend her other than the kiss which was only caused because of Chase giving into peer pressure and Adam's horrible impression of a chicken.

But did that mean?

Did someone hear them make the bet?

Then Chase began to feel angry. At one person in particular.

Ethan.

His phone ringing made him jump and he felt like clicking the end button once she saw the caller I.D.

It was Adam, who also sent him a text,

"Wanna go to a party tonight?"

[*]

Bree couldn't sleep, mainly because she'd slept her life away in the afternoon after the incident.

But the minute her eyes felt slightly heavy, she turned to face the wall and fell asleep. Until she heard her window open and loud whispers.

She was being kidnapped.

Bree turned around and sighed.

If only she could be kidnapped.

It was Marcie and Kaitlynn. And they were covered in black.

"What the hell are you two doing?" She hissed. They smiled sheepishly and walked over to her.

"We're here to break you out." Marcie smiled.

"Out of my house? It's eleven o'clock."

"Well, grandma. For your information, kids our age like to stay up late and drink and dance." Said Kaitlynn.

"I can't drink! I have a track meet! I have to train an-"

"We're not doing drugs! A drink or two won't kill you. Hell, you don't even have to drink! You can just dance. Word around town is your pretty good." Said Kaitlynn again, more forcefully.

"Word around town? You mean when I joined dance school?" Bree laughed.

"Just come on. It'll be fun." Marcie sang.

"Okay, fine. I'll go, just try to be more ninja like next time?"

"Great, since we didn't bring a change of clothes, we're going to have to borrow yours." Kaitlynn said quickly and pulled Bree out of her bed.

**Author's Notes: So, hope you guys liked that! There's going to be a party where things are going to go down. Anyhow, did you guys see the commercial for the all new Lab Rats? Ah! Finally! It's been forever since there's been a new episode! **

**Review and Follow!**


	9. To Drink and to Dance

**I apologize for any inconvenience while reading this chapter. This story is Rated T after all, but fair warning; nothing will be in explicit detail. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lab Rats or any of its original characters.

Chase sighed as Adam smiled widely at his horrible joke that managed to make Sabrina laugh. He didn't even know why she was so attractive. Looks wise, she was gorgeous but she had as much personality as a Barbie doll.

And to be blunt, she was like a used tissue being passed around to all the sick patients that needed to blow their noses. Thankfully, Chase wasn't sick and even if he was, he'd like a clean tissue. But Adam had a nasty cold and wanted the used tissue.

Sabrina took another swig of her 'water' and then stuck her head out the sunroof.

"The stars look so pretty!" She exclaimed and Chase rolled his eyes. The blonde bimbo was slowly getting on his last nerve and Adam didn't seem to care. When he could hear the loud music playing from the Chesterfield house, he was thankful.

Sabrina got out of the car with her drink and walked right past the group of intoxicated seniors who were more than happy to give her another drink. Adam sneered at them but they just sent him a lopsided smile.

Chase however, would like anything that would clear his head. So he took two drinks. One for Bree and one for Sabrina. He downed the first cup and went back for another but was shoved by oncoming guests who wanted to get in the house.

He saw Adam lead Sabrina up the stairs and wanted to tell him not to do anything stupid but then again he'd been the definition of that one over their little camping trip in the woods.

On his way to the dancefloor, someone jumped on his back. For a second, he'd thought it would be Bree and then he realized that she'd _jump _him not jump on top of him. Especially after the stupid dare that he decided to take.

He'd rather kiss Mr. Dalzell.

When he turned around, a deep sigh escaped his lips.

It was Danielle, smiling and giggling like crazy. She moved forward and pressed her lips against his. She even swayed her lips a little.

But Chase felt so drunk that he didn't seem to care. He kissed her back roughly, hoping to drown his troubles with things he couldn't stand.

Danielle and alcohol.

When he felt her hands travel up his shirt, he tried bringing them into a corner. Away from people watching, though he doubted anyone would be watching their sloppy mess.

Nevertheless, Danielle managed to drag him to the dance floor where she began to press herself against him.

She danced all over him and bit her lip seductively. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her once more. While the Chase continuously pressed wet kisses along Danielle's neck, something in the far back of the room near the speakers caught his eye.

It was Bree.

But that wasn't what angered him and stopped his horrible love session with his drunk girlfriend, it was _who _Bree was dancing with. And it was the snitch himself.

Ethan.

[*]

The music could be heard from a block away, Kaitlynn and Marcie smiled with glee as the brightly lit house came into view. Outside on the lawn were drunken seniors offering anyone a drink that passed by them. They attempted to flirt with them but Bree just cringed from the smell of alcohol in their breath.

"Charming." Bree said flatly. Marcie smirked and Kaitlynn giggled while staring at Chad Delacruz, another drunk senior that seemed to be staring at her with an arrogant look on his face.

Music pumped in their ear drums and the room was full of teenagers who were drinking, kissing, or dancing. Maybe doing all three, Bree didn't care to elaborate. She turned to point out a specific couple that was the definition of 'get a room' but Kaitlynn and Marcie weren't by her side anymore.

Typical, she thought.

She began to wander until she found an empty chair by the corner. Bree sat down and wished she could rub her heels which began to blister. She threw her head back and sighed.

She closed her eyes and almost tuned out the music completely until she felt someone sit beside her. She hoped it wasn't Chad trying to make a move on her because that would really put a damper on things, especially because he's drunk.

When she opened her eyes though, it wasn't Chad. Though she wished it was.

It was Ethan.

Smiling like she was a complete ray of sunshine. Her stomach plummeted. She wasn't a ray of sunshine, she felt like a little harlot because of what she did. She liked Ethan but kissed Chase? How could she tell him that? How could she tell anyone?

Anyone who's seen them together knew they despised each other to no end, but then that kiss…

That stupid kiss-

"Hey!" Ethan shouted.

"Hi." Bree smiled forcefully.

She could see him mouthing some words but she wasn't sure what they were. Instead Bree smiled until she heard him say, "Wanna dance?"

Bree nodded vigorously.

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. It wasn't romantic at all due to the club music that was blasting through the speakers. She put her arms around him anyway just to lighten the mood while Ethan smiled at her and pulled her closer.

It felt good, to be in his arms. She felt like she could be in his arms forever. Her head fell into the crook of his neck and she imagined the looks on everyone's faces when they saw they were slow dancing to Kesha.

And she imagined that the song wasn't Kesha but something much slower and lighter. Something that made her want to stay there.

But something disrupted the peace.

A lot of things happened at once.

She remembered seeing a fist being thrown and Ethan falling to the ground and the angry face of Chase Davenport looking at Ethan as he fell to the floor with a loud thump.

**Author's Notes: **So? What did you think? I felt inspired today and just felt like writing the chapter. I've been neglecting a lot of my writing things because of school but I promise that I will try to write this story every Saturday or Sunday.

Reviews are always welcome.


	10. To Fight and Decide

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Lab Rats original characters.

"Ethan! Ethan, stop!" Bree shouted to the quarreling pair. She could see Ethan trying to push Chase to the ground and Chase trying to hit him again. Bree couldn't stand seeing the pair of them fighting and made the mistake of trying to get in the middle.

She didn't get hit, of course. But she did get pushed back into the tables. Ethan was the first to see what they'd done and rushed to her side. Chase, in his drunken state, pushed Ethan out of the way to see Bree who wanted nothing but to smack him for being so impulsive.

"Bree, are you okay?" He slurred and she backed away further, shooting him a look of disgust. Marcie and Kaitlynn appeared at her side. She was thankful they were there but looked for Ethan to see if he was alright. Though, Ethan was nowhere to be found.

He must've run off.

Anger ran through her veins and the smirk that appeared on Chase's face made her blood boil.

"You! What is wrong with you? Do you enjoy making my life miserable?!" said Bree, her voice shrill. The smirk faltered but didn't disappear fully.

"Sorry that Prince Charming can't take a hit like a man."

"What was the point? What did he ever do to you?"

"Like you don't know. He snitched about me and Adam's bet in the woods!"

By this time, the room went silent and all eyes were now on them. She couldn't take the heat that was rushing to her cheeks at the reason why he punched Ethan. Bree suddenly remembered the night of the kiss in a vivid flashback.

She enjoyed the one moment she had of recognition of that night but then it hit her. She knew _exactly_ what Chase was talking about.

When she'd heard him talking to himself in the tent and he fully admitted to only kissing her because of a dare.

Then that moment of happiness was gone and she truly wanted nothing more than to hit Chase Davenport for being so thick headed.

"Ethan didn't hear you! Ethan didn't even know what happened! I heard you and I knew that you were nothing more than a shallow jerk who would only kiss me because of a dare. And I was the idiot who fully believed that you actually liked me. That you actually wanted to kiss me!" Bree said and the gasp that echoed throughout the room was indescribable.

The look of pain on Danielle's face was one that was unforgettable. And the annoyance that Bree once had for the petite blonde vanished. She felt like a complete homewrecker.

Then for some sort of satisfaction, Bree smacked Chase in the face. And she hissed, "Stay away from Ethan and stay farther away from me. I mean it."

Marcie grabbed her forearm and led her out of the party that was digesting what Bree had just said. It was a surprise. This whole time, they probably thought that Bree and Chase were continuing their childish pranks on each other. Then the bombshell that would probably ruin Bree's reputation at the school.

But she didn't care. She only cared that the guy that she desired that night in the woods was an impulsive dolt who didn't know anything about anyone.

Hell, he didn't even know what he _wanted. _

He punched Ethan for telling Bree the truth when he's practically having sex with Danielle on the dance floor.

And that's what pained her the most when she told him to stay away from her. It was that and the fact that the whole kiss, the whole love/hate relationship they had wasn't mutual. It wasn't even real, Chase Davenport was and will always be, her childhood enemy.

[*]

Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was the fact that there was no chance that Bree would ever forgive him, but he had no regret after fighting with Ethan. He did however feel like a complete fool when Bree had revealed that she had listed his conversation with himself.

And when she revealed that he had cheated on Danielle with no remorse whatsoever. After Bree left and smacked him, everyone's eyes flew to Chase and Danielle. Sure, she could be a complete pain in the ass sometimes but when he saw that pained look on her face, it was like smelling coffee.

He was suddenly aware of what was happening and what he'd just done.

He'd fought with Ethan for no reason. He'd used alcohol and Danielle to try to forget about his feelings for Bree which never disappeared.

And he felt like they'd never left, not since the day he first saw the little girl with pig-tails and an ugly baby doll that she claimed, "didn't want to feel left out from the other babies".

The thought would've made him smile if he hadn't realized that Danielle had left, sobbing hysterically.

Which made him feel even worse.

He left the party soon after that, thinking that walking home would be a better way to go then to wait for Adam to finish doing whatever he was doing with Sabrina.

On this walk, he realized a couple things.

One, walking to his house while half intoxicated makes the walk 10 times longer than it should be.

And two, he finally knew what he really wanted.

It didn't matter about pranks or popularity anymore. The one person he cared about most was Bree and he was going to find a way to see her and apologize without acting like a complete idiot.

And he knew just how to do that.

**Author's Notes: I'm uploading this chapter because tomorrow or Monday or Tuesday, maybe even the whole week, I won't have power in my house. Why?**

**Because Hurricane Sandy is coming straight towards me and I live in basically, the forest. The trees will probably cut off the power and because my town is on a hill, my town won't flood so YAY for me!**

**Sorry for writing such a short chapter but I wasn't sure if my laptop would be much use dead and that's where I like to write my stories so….**

**Reviews are always welcome.**

**Have a wonderful day!**


	11. To Befriend or To Question

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lab Rats or any of it's original characters. Just _my_ beautiful and amazing OC's.

"So, you _kissed _the rooster?" Marcie said incredulously when she stopped her car a few blocks from Bree's house.

Suddenly, all of the confidence and boldness left her body. She wasn't ready to talk about this, she would never be. And yet, she'd told almost the entire junior class that she kissed Chase Davenport, the person that she was supposed to hate.

"Yes." Bree said in a voice, just above a whisper. Kaitlynn looked sympathetic in the passenger seat and Bree suddenly found her bitten fingernails appealing.

"But, _how_? You practically wanted to vomit at the thought of seeing him. You drew him falling in front of a truck. That didn't have brakes!" Kaitlynn blurted out but covered her mouth as if she'd just swore at the lord.

"I know. I don't even know how it happened. Maybe it was a reflex. Maybe I tried to deny my feelings the whole time." Bree said, her voice cracking. She made sure to mutter the last part, knowing that Kaitlynn would have a seizure and Marcie would think she was an imposter and report her to the police.

A long, pregnant silence filled the car and Bree's hand froze on the handle to get out of the car. Her legs felt like lead and as much as she wanted to leave the car, she felt like a liar and cheat. Her friends, the one that she trusted like sisters, were the ones that wanted to know the truth and she was running away.

Not that she could actually move at that moment.

"Gabriella Dooley, do you like him?" Marcie whispered as her hands gripped the steering wheel.

She didn't reply right away because that's what she was trying to figure out herself. What did she mean at the party? Did she like him? Did she want him to like her?

That was the real question.

[*]

Chase paced around his bedroom while Adam tried benching the weights that Chase would never touch unless he wanted to get crushed.

"I don't get it. Why won't she pick up?!" Chase yelled and stared at the ten phone calls he'd made.

"Doodey?"

"No. I'm talking about Danielle."

"Maybe because you kissed her enemy and told the entire class that you did it while she was in the room and while you two were dating."

"Don't go all psychologist on me. What did Sabrina say after you had sex with her?"

"Nothing." Adam said bitterly. "I called her this morning and she didn't pick up."

"Karma."

"Right. How's Doodey doing anyway?"

"Stop calling her that." Chase said automatically. Adam looked at him as if he were crazy.

"You know you made that name up for her, right?"

"Yeah but that's kind of mean."

Adam put the weights back and walked up to his short friend as if he had mental issues, "Is it that time of the month?"

Chase rolled his eyes, "If I want Bree to accept my apology, I need to apologize to Danielle. If only she would pick up the damn phone!"

"You want Doodey to forgive you? What makes her so special?"

"Nothing. Just different."

Adam scrunched his eyebrows together as if wondering how someone could like someone else. Like it was some sort of foreign disease, but it made him angry.

It annoyed him, how much their popularity would go down if Chase were to date Doodey. If he were to give up Danielle who was completely annoying but had a father who owned a lot of the clubs in town.

Chase was going to ruin everything but Adam knew how to stop it.

[*]

"_I won't let these little things, slip, out of my mouth. But if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to. I'm in love with you and all these little thin-_AH!" Marcie sang while walking in the park before someone pulled her into the bushes.

A hand covered her mouth to keep her from screaming louder but anyone who was near them could hear a muffled, "Stranger Danger. Stranger Danger."

But no one was at the park jogging at 6am in the morning on a Sunday.

"Shh! It's me."

"Chase?! What the hell?! Stranger Danger!"

"Stop! Marcie! Stop!"

"Why? What do you want from me? A kiss? You already screwed up one of my friends buddy. And I know karate."

"I do too."

"No you don't."

"Yeah, I know. Not a very good liar, which means what I'm about to tell you is 100% honesty."

"Go on." Marcie pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I like Bree, I _really _do. It sounds stupid, I know but I just need to talk to her. I've acted really dumb and I want to make it up to her."

"Shouldn't you apologize to your girlfriend?"

"I would. If she would talk to me too. Please, this isn't a prank. This isn't a dare, I just want to make things right."

"Okay but I swear, Davenport. If this is one of your practical jokes, I will make you wish you never came out of your mother's uterus."

He wanted to reply, "Graphic." But knew that she was serious. And he hoped that he wouldn't screw this up too.

[*]

"See you later, Mr. Almeida." Bree waved at her math teacher and began walking to her locker.

Another set of footsteps pounded against the faux marble floor until Bree turned to realize who was running after her.

To her dismay, it was Chase.

"When Marcie said you leave class fast. She wasn't kidding."

"You're stalking me, now?" Bree quickened her pace but Chase caught up to her with ease.

"No. I wanted to talk to you."

"What part of 'stay away from me', did you not get?"

"The 'stay away from you' part." Chase said softly and Bree tried ignoring the flip flop her stomach did when he said it.

"W-What do you want from me, anyway?"

"To be your friend." He blurt out. Though he knew that he wanted to be much more than that.

It caught Bree off guard and she actually sputtered to try and find the right words that would make him get away from her, "Friend? You don't know what a friend is."

"Then what can we be? I know I messed up, I know that I screwed everything up by kissing you and I know it was _much _better with us pranking each other and I didn't mean to hurt you, Bree. I know I've been an ass, lately an-"

"Chase?" Bree said sharply.

"Yeah?"

"Can you shut up for a second? I know you've been an ass, _trust me, _I have eyes. And I know that the kiss complicated a lot of things. But I think we both matured enough to realize that we don't need to prank each other. We don't need to do anything. But-if you want to be friends, I guess we could be."

The grin that appeared on Chase's face was one that made Bree blush, knowing that she was the one that caused it. She even smiled slightly too.

He fought the urge to pick her up and twirl her, but knowing that the two could be friends, was an amazing beginning for Chase's plan to make Bree Dooley, his.

From the other side of the hallway, Danielle fumed at the sight of them. She didn't like Bree, but that was just natural but the hatred she now felt was so intense, nothing could stop it. And to add fuel to the flame, Adam didn't like the pair of them either, for his own selfish reasons.

**Author's Notes: Yay! Chase and Bree are amigas cheetahs! Or amigos cheetohs, whatever. I know most people think that Bree's real name might be Briana but I think Gabriella is so much prettier, no offense to anyone named Brianna.**

**And omg I cannot wait to write more about Adam and Danielle because the story hasn't even reached the climax yet. Good news, I survived the storm and only had two days without power and let me tell you, it was AWFUL! No heat, no hotwater, cold drinking water, washing machine….etc**

**On an irrelevant note, did you all hear the new One Direction song, **_**Little Things? **_**That was the song Marcie was singing in the park and I just absolutely adore that song, I think Ed Sheeran is an amazing songwriter as well as One Direction being very talented.**

**Reviews are my kryptonite (Shake it Up reference)**

**:D**

**Adios **


	12. To Call or to Cower

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lab Rats or any of its original characters.

"So, where's Prince Charming?" Marcie winked and looked around while Kaitlynn hopelessly threw the three pound bowling ball down the lane. It only took a few seconds for her ball to go in the gutter. Bree shook her head and laughed.

But Bree stopped once her brain registered what she said.

"What are you talking about?" Bree tried to keep the alarm out of her voice. She knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I mean big D. Your new bud."

"We don't hang out 24/7. He's my friend not my _best _friend and besides we just became friends its not like-"

"You're up, Bree." Kaitlynn said miserably. Bree was grateful that she didn't have to sit and hear more about Chase and how they should talk all the time or how this or that. She knew that they were friends and he knew that they were friends but if she got too close, things would get complicated and she was sure of that.

She took the ball in her hands and stepped up to the lane, she moved back slightly and then let the ball go rolling down the lane.

It knocked all the pins down and Bree squealed in delight. She could hear Kaitlynn clapping obnoxiously and said, "It looks easy when you do it like that."

Bree, being the self-righteous one when she wins, turned to take her glorious bow of victory. She looked and saw Marcie shaking her head as if it were ridiculous how good she was at some things. And of course, along with the victory bow, came the victory dance.

She was just about done when Kaitlynn screamed, "Enough, already!"

Bree stopped and then burst into laughter. Forgetting about what Marcie had brought up only moments ago, completely.

[*]

The suspense was killing him.

Would she ever call him? He surely couldn't call her, that would be crazy. Mainly because that's what boyfriends do and he was definitely not her boyfriend.

But did she really forget all about what happened before? Did she forget that she said they could be friends. He remembered it perfectly.

Ugh! Chase said to himself.

He sounded like those pathetic teen girls who wait for their boyfriends to call. It's a simple action, if he wants to talk to her, just call.

If only it weren't so damn difficult to do.

That's it! He was Chase Davenport, son of a suave billionaire who would probably laugh his socks off knowing how much of a coward his son was.

Chase dialed the number to Bree's phone and let it ring three times before he heard her voice on the other end.

"Hello? Chase?"

"Sorry, wrong number." He said in a high-pitched foreign lady's voice. After he hung up, he let his head fall into his hands.

Bree Dooley would be the end of him.

[*]

"Bree! Bree! Are you even paying attention to what I'm saying? How does this look on me?"

Bree continued to stare at her phone, half-amused, half-confused. Obviously it wasn't some foreign lady because Chase's caller ID popped up. The thought of him being scared to talk to her seemed ridiculous after all they've been through.

Though, it did make butterflies flutter in her stomach when she saw who was calling. When Bree did look up at Marcie in her bathroom doorway, she frowned.

"It looks like its mine."

Marcie's smile didn't falter, "Yeah but I thought since your _such_ a good gal pal, you wouldn't mind me using this beautiful green mini dress for this stupid gala my family is dragging me to."

Kaitlynn came up the stairs holding a package of Oreos and a jar of Nutella in her hands. Her eyes widened when she saw Marcie.

"That looks so nice, where did you get it?"

"My closet." Bree said flatly.

"C'mon Bree! Pleas-" Marcie's begging was cut short when Bree's infamous One Direction ringtone began to play.

"_Hey! Pick up your phone! Someone's calling you!"_

Bree picked it up surprisingly quickly, ready to make a witty remark about Chase's ridiculous phone call.

Instead it was Ethan whom she terrified to talk to.

"Listen to 'Arry!" said Kaitlynn through the food that was in her mouth.

She picked up carefully and then realized she had to say hello or Ethan would think that she didn't pick up the phone. But since the cowardly part of her took over, she decided to pretend to be her voicemail system.

Now, she was acting like Chase.

"Hey! It's Bree, sorry I couldn't pick up the phone, leave me a message! Bye!" Then she hit one of the numbers on the phone for the beep effect and waited to hear if Ethan would say anything.

"Hey, Bree. It's me, Ethan. I just wanted to apologize for running off earlier and I wanted to make it up to you asking me to go on your date. No! Wait, I meant asking you to come on your date, I mean asking yo-" He stopped himself from nervously rambling and inhaled, "Bree Dooley, will you go on a date with me?"

Then he hung up and Bree felt her fingers go numb and the phone fall on her lap. Kaitlynn looked at her as if she'd gone insane. That would be because she just pretended to be her voicemail system. Marcie looked curious.

"Bree, who was it?"

"Ethan, he wants to go on a date with me."

[*]

Wednesday afternoon after Bree waved goodbye to Mr. Almeida and began to walk out of the stuffy building. She was thinking about Ethan's question and she knew the immediate answer.

Yes.

But was it too soon. Was this what she really wanted? Some part of her brain told her.

He didn't even notice her until she had green stuff in her hair and then ignored her until after Chase kissed the living lights out of her. Did he really like her or was this just a game?

The other part of her said, "Of course not! You've liked him since freshman year and now that he finally asks you out on a proper date, you reject him?"

Both made sense, she was scared to admit that the first one made a little too much sense and was the truth.

Ethan hadn't said a word to her until they finally talked during their science class. Or until he tried to kiss her in the woods. Her mind was so filled with boys that she felt like pursuing her dream at being a flying squirrel wouldn't be so bad.

And then reality struck as someone bumped right into her.

"Hey! Watch it-" She stopped when she saw who it was. Chase Davenport looked up at her and looked almost as tongue tied as she was.

Then she remembered his phone call and giggled.

"Sorry, didn't see you. Hope you don't get your foreign bodyguards to come and take me away." She said and Chase turned a deep crimson.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I think you might've met my long lost aunt, Sonia." He smiled brightly at her.

She laughed again and looked at him.

"Since we're friends…would you be a kind gentlemen and escort me to my house?" She said in a horrible English accent.

He bowed with a smile playing at his lips, "Of course, ma'am. I would be delighted." He offered her, his arm and she looped hers through it.

The two continued down the block in a fit of giggles.

**Author's Notes: Wasn't that just the fluffiest thing ever?! My heart soared a little bit for Ethan so I think I might write fanfic for him later. Tell me what you think!**

**Oh and to whoever's name was Brianna, your name is lovely **

**And I like to think that when characters have nicknames, it's just a shorter, cooler name instead of their actual one.**

**Which is why I put Bree as Gabriella because Bree is such a pretty name, like Gabriella :D**

**Btw, I really love Marcie's character, anyone else? **


	13. To Confuse and Discover

Bree Dooley calmly walked down the hallway that was flooding with high school students. She opened her locker and began to exchange books and fill her bag with them. When she shut it however, she didn't expect to find Chase Davenport leaning against it, smiling.

She dropped her bag and everything fell out as expected. He rushed first and began to stack up her books. The smile was still on his face and it brought a question to mind.

Why?

"Something interesting happen?" Bree asked, smiling slightly as she buttoned her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Chase's smile faltered but didn't fully disappear.

"What? No. It's just that the sun is shining and the birds are out-"

"Calm down, Snow White. I know what the weather is like; I wanna know why you look so happy."

"Am I not allowed to be happy?" He whispered near her ear and Bree's breathe hitched.

"Stop changing the subject." She replied flatly and Chase sighed, running a hand through his spiky brown hair.

"Fine, I was wondering, if you were doing anything tonight?"

Her eyes widened. Was he asking her on a date? THEY WERE FRIENDS!

"No, I'm not." She choked out. He didn't seem to notice but only seemed to focus on her eyes.

"Well, as your friend, it is my obligation to bring you to see the _best _movie of all time." Chase smirked. Bree resisted the urge to laugh and asked, "And what would that be, Mr. Davenport?"

"The very exquisite Disney film, Wreck-It Ralph."

She burst out laughing. Only he would find that sort of stuff entertaining. The film looked amazing and there was no doubt that she would laugh and cry because that's what always happens when she watches a Disney movie.

"Is that a yes?" He chuckled and Bree nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

"As your new friend, it would be a pleasure to accompany you to the theater to watch Wreck-It Ralph." Bree said once again in her 19th century English accent.

Once Chase left, Ethan appeared in her head. And the giddy feeling she was once experiencing vanished and was replaced with guilt.

She was going on a date with the person who punched Ethan in the face and the worst part was that she was immediate to say yes to Chase and it's taken her a week to even adjust to the fact that he'd even asked.

It was official, Bree Dooley was a little harlot.

[*]

"You did what?!" Marcie said with shades of red and purple chewed up fruit snacks became visible in her mouth.

"I said yes. It's not really a big deal, he is my friend now." Bree said nonchalantly and began to look through what to wear for her dat-gathering with Chase.

"But Ethan asked you out, first. You should at least tell him not to wait up."

"Yeah, you little harlot." Marcie smirked and walked into the bathroom. Bree rolled her eyes and continued to look through her closet.

But really, what was she doing? She was dragging Ethan along when she wasn't even sure how she felt about him and same with Chase. It probably didn't affect him but it certainly affected her and the butterflies that appeared in her stomach were hard to ignore.

What if-

No, that would just be weird…

[*]

Bree put on a touch of lipgloss and looked at Marcie and Kaitlynn for their approval. Kaitlynn nodded and Marcie stuck a large spoonful of Nutella in her mouth while contemplating all of it.

"Kind of fancy to be hanging out with your 'just friend'."

"Oh shut it." Bree said and left the room.

Just as expected, Chase waited outside and Bree scowled when she realized they were walking.

"This wasn't part of the deal."

"Aren't you on the track team?"

Bree blushed deeply, "And your point?"

He laughed and began walking up the dimly lit street.

[*]

Bree was very open to things.

She would try a different sort of fish or try to spit the farthest when it came to her and Leo's loogie contests. But never has she had to jump on a dumpster and into an old shed that was near an old oak tree to watch a movie.

Inside wasn't so bad. She expected the worse there was and everything was surprisingly clean. But she still wanted to know why they weren't in a dark theater.

"Chase, is this where you come to kill people?" Bree asked in mock seriousness. He turned and smiled.

"No. This is my escape. My escape from everything and everyone. And I brought you here because if you look out the window that is on the other side of the room, a large drive in theater once stayed there and they never knocked it down. It was working nicely before. Playing any movie I could find and today is Wreck-It Ralph, boot-leg version."

Bree smiled widely and walked over to the window where in fact, the large screen was now playing Wreck-It Ralph.

"But how did yo-"

"My dad. Billionaire and is completely proud of it. He tried to renovate it a little without going overboard. I came here anyway."

"I bet. It really is nice."

"Yeah-" Bree silenced him by putting her finger to his lips.

"Sh! The movie is starting." Bree whispered and Chase just seemed awestruck at how close they were.

[*]

"Thank you. For tonight." Bree said as they stopped on her porch.

"You're welcome." Chase said and Bree turned to put in her key. Chase called her though and looked beyond conflicted.

"Bree, I just-" He said and then rushed over to her, stopping only centimeters from her face. Her eyes closed and she could feel his lips brush hers in the most gentle way. Goosebumps appeared on her arms and when she opened her eyes only moments late, Chase was gone.

Leaving Bree more confused than ever.

**Author's Notes: Hello! Busy week, this week and I am **_**so **_**happy it's over. Happy almost Turkey day btw and make sure to Review!**

**I love to see what you guys think. **

**Cheerio!**


	14. To Invite and To Know

"So, I told Ms. Lopez that she can't just tell me what to-look who it is!" Marcie exclaimed when she saw her friend walking down the hallway.

And it didn't seem like she was the same ol' Bree Dooley. She was speeding down the hallway as if her life depended on it.

"In a hurry?" Kaitlynn asked her. Bree shook her head though her hands began to fumble with the lock.

Bree rolled her eyes, "No. I just want to get to class on time."

"Now, you and I both know that isn't true." Marcie sang and closed her locker.

"Didn't you go out with Chase yesterday?" said Kaitlynn.

"Did he kiss you again?"

"No!" Bree shouted and felt herself blush. She slammed her locker before hissing to her two friends who seemed beyond amused, "I did not kiss him! We're friends!"

Then she stormed down the hallway, huffing loudly. He didn't kiss her because they were friends and it was just some stupid mind trick that made her imagine that Chase would do something that stupid and risky.

THEY WERE FRIENDS! Bree thought, or at least that's what she was trying to convince herself, that's all they were.

[*]

Chase Davenport sat in his room and threw his basketball in the air once more. Adam, however glared at him.

The two had been distant since the party. Hell, maybe even since Chase began to think that Bree wasn't so disgusting and revolting like before. And Adam, who had been spending most of his time with Danielle since Sabrina won't answer his calls, couldn't help but absorb Danielle's loathing for the couple.

Except they weren't dating but they might as well have since Chase had a big, goofey smile on his face more often.

But that all was about to change…

"So, are we still having that house party, we've wanted to have since freshman year?"

"Of course, I was thinking about inviting a few more people, if that's okay." Said Chase. Adam rolled his eyes. He knew exactly who those few people were and their names were:

Bree and Dooley.

The thought would've made him say something snarky but he thought better of it. Instead, a small light bulb went off in his head.

"Cool. I was actually thinking of inviting Danielle."

Chase went pale but shrugged as if it were nothing, "Fine by me."

"Cool."

Silence, though most of it was wishful thinking.

Chase couldn't get her lips out of his head. He'd been incredibly thick headed to believe that that was a good idea in the first place. Kissing Bree the first time was a dare and he had thought it was just a hit and run thing.

The first kiss was just attraction and the second one was curiosity. Did he really like Bree, for real? Or was this just a chase? (No pun intended).

The second kiss proved that Bree meant more to him than he ever thought she would and it scared the crap out of him. Chase also had the terrifying facts that proved that Bree was avoiding him.

Well, he did kiss her unexpectedly but truth be told, he had wanted to do that since he saw her step out of the house that night and something, he would like to believe was the L word, made him jump towards her.

And yet, a part of his brain was telling him how incredibly stupid he was for doing that. He had just gained her trust and became her friends.

But the dumber part of his brain that told him to ignore the intelligent one kept repeating:

She's worth it.

[*]

"I heard Davenport is having a party." Marcie said happily. Bree tried to ignore the leap in her stomach at his name.

"Oh, really? I hope you and Kaitlynn enjoy yourselves."

Marcie gave her an are-you-kidding-me look, "Yeah, we're just gonna go into your lover's party without you or a personal invitation! I'm sorry to say that this time, this pretty face can't buy it's way in."

That comment would've made Bree laugh if her stomach weren't in knots at the thought of seeing him again. Why did he have to kiss her?

She was absolutely sure that it hadn't been her imagination but Chase's thick skull that decided to plant his lips on hers.

Honestly, how stupid can boys get?

"Sorry, but I'm not going."

"Why not? Did you and Prince Charming get into a fight?" Marcie pouted.

"No. Just some complications that are leading me to believe that going to his party may not be the best idea."

"What would that be?"

Bree looked at her desperately. She didn't want to repeat it aloud. That would just make it so much more surreal. Chase had kissed her.

Again! And it wasn't a dare or at least she'd hoped.

"He kissed me." She whispered and Marcie gaped.

"Did you kiss back?"

She exhaled deeply, "He didn't give me the chance and seeing him now would be horrible for me. He's called me like ten times this week but I just can't risk it. I don't wanna admit that I might like him."

"Only way to find out, Bree."

Going to the party…

Great. Because her last party was just a rager.

[*]

Bree received a text from Chase saying that he would be having a party on Friday and that he couldn't wait to see her there.

She didn't reply, instead she forward it to Marcie and Kaitlynn who were already planning on what they were wearing. For Bree, that was kind of silly considering the circumstances.

She might have a crush or maybe even more than a crush on her new friend who was her enemy at one point in her life.

Everything just made her head hurt and she knew going to this party wouldn't make her feel better but much worse. But she had to confront two things:

Her feelings for a boy and that boy in particular.

**Author's Notes: Put your pitch forks away please! I didn't update on Saturday like I always do because I was busy worrying about my new headphones (I'm getting pink beats btw!) and the fact that I'm going to have to change and play gym.**

**Oh, the irony. I have to change in front of other people and it's just going to be really uncomfortable considering the fact that the guy I like is in my class and I've never spoken a word to him in my life!**

**His name is Lawrence and he is SO cute 3**

**Okay, enough fangirling. I'm going to update on Saturday just to please you wonderful people and I'd like to thank everyone who's favorited and followed this story because, no matter how cliché this sounds, I would never have been able to continue this story without all your support, so thank you!**

**Peace and always remember to…**

**SHINE BRIGHT LIKE A DIAMOND!**

**Love ya! ;D**


	15. To Reject and Ring

She hated him. Honestly, why had she even thought that he was a regular human being, much less attractive. Why had she done anything? And why did all of this lead to her appearance at his doorstep?

Her finger betrayed her by ringing the doorbell. Her fingers ached from the cold. The door creaked open and out came the boy she was looking for.

Ethan.

**~ 3 hours earlier...**

What am I doing here, Bree thought to herself. Why did she think confronting her feelings was a good thing? Her stomach obviously thought it was a bad idea. It was in knots and every step she took towards the illuminated house made it tighten.

She was sure that Marcie and Kaitlynn were probably there, having the time of their lives without thinking twice about her.

The awkward girl who's staring at the mansion across the street.

She sucked in a breath and walked into the mansion. The room felt empty. Possibly because she was focused on finding Chase. The loud music that was pumping through the speakers felt very distant and low.

People around her zoomed by until she finally ran right into someone's shoulder. That someone just so happened to be Chase Davenport.

Then she realised, coming to the party was one of her very bad ideas. The knot in her stomach returned and her feet ached to be out the door and into the safe frosty air.

A smile immediately appeared on his face and she could smell alcohol in his breath. Ugh! She thought, he was drunk. His arm snaked around her waist and led her into the basement which surprisingly was silent.

The smile faded and she began to try to occupy herself by looking at anything but him. Of course that would never work. His hand gently moved her chin and she couldn't help but stare into his eyes.

Which were so unbelievably hard to read.

"You look nice." He whispered huskily.

Her expression became amused. Nice? That's all he had to say? She was fighting an internal battle with herself because of her feelings for someone that she knew wasn't right for her and he compliments her?!

Maybe it's just nerves.

"Thanks." She breaths and tries not to think about the fact that they're only inches from each other.

Bree decided to sit on the couch which seemed like a good idea at the time until Chase pleaded her name and suddenly the couch seemed like the *best idea. Chase was too drunk to realize that what he was doing but the look on his face seemed like he was begging.

For what?

The urge he had to kiss her which he fulfilled. She just stood there, kissing him back once his lips meant hers.

But the moment which Bree swore could've been better of she hadn't been so stupid was ripped away from her by Oliver.

Some kid that gets drunk at every party and makes it seem like that's his mission in life. Personally, Bree felt bad for Jenny, his girlfriend for being with such a drunk but at that moment, she felt like she shouldn't talk.

She _had_ just been kissing the boy that she liked while intoxicated. He probably won't even remember tonight.

"Adam needs you!" He called downstairs and Chase kissed her one last time, more like brushed lips with and then went up the stairs.

Bree waited downstairs and tried to gather her thoughts. Honestly, she just thought that she would look for him and he won't be there and her whole existence at the party was a waste.

It had been the exact opposite and the tingling sensation she felt when she kissed him for the first time was back and she couldn't hide the blush or grin that appeared on her face.

Chase kissed her.

Bree must've stayed there for hours staring at the flat screen tv, collecting dust.

That was when she realised _how_ long she's been there.

Almost 3 hours. How time flies.

She went up the stairs and the party seemed empty. Maybe 30 people were left and she checked everywhere until finally, she opened the door to his room and found that empty.

Could he really leave his own house?

His room looked sort of typical. Action figures and different math equations and awards lined the walls. Pictures of him in karate were on a shelf in a classic kung fu pose.

She laughed and sat on his bed.

It was only when the bathroom door opened and Chase walked out that her laughter disappeared.

"Hey." She said breathlessly. His emotion didn't change and her stomach churned at his stoned expression.

"Bree, I don't like you." He whispered. It took a few moments for her to realise what he just said. And even then, her brain didn't seem to comprehend it.

"W-What?"

"I said–"

"I know what you said!" Bree snapped, "I just don't understand why? Why do I like you? Why do I always end up liking you when all you do is screw me over!"

In a silly attempt to emphasise her anger, she threw all his awards on the floor and slammed the door before she could even hear the crash.

**~ Present...**

Why was she here? Maybe this was a bad idea...

"Bree?" He said groggily. The boy who's hair was slightly tousled looked so innocent.

And that moment of anger and sadness, made her lips move toward his.

**Author's Notes: omg! What did ya'think? Just finished the ending for this book. **

**Comment please! :D**

**Xoxo Nicole**


	16. To Recollect and Cuddle

Bree woke up with a headache. She didn't remember drinking anything but then again every detail of last night was a blur. Though, this whole thing was her fault, she couldn't help but wonder how she got inside a bathroom.

And where was her shirt and bra? Her stomach plummeted. She hadn't…

But with who?

She wrapped a towel around herself and looked in the mirror, she gasped at her reflection.

There was a large bruise on her forehead and she was guessing that was why her head wanted to explode. Bree tried smelling her breath and from what she could smell, nothing reeked of liquor.

She carefully opened the door in case someone was there. The coast was clear and a large breath of relief escaped her lips.

No one was hom-

"Bree! You're awake."

The towel fell and she scrambled to grab it again. When she turned around, guilt washed over her.

It was Ethan. The boy she thought would solve all her problems when it really did nothing but make her feel horrible. Why did she think _Ethan _of all people was the solution to the person she had a particular loathing to.

Gosh, what a mess.

Once the towel was wrapped around herself, Bree had to keep from giggling when she saw Ethan's cheeks red and his hand covering his eyes. What was in his other hand was a Advil pill and a cup of water.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened last night?" Bree said groggily.

Ethan's blush grew deeper and he handed her the pill and water. She took it without hesitation while he gestured for her to sit on the bed.

"I was playing Black Ops 2 until what felt like forever and decided that it would be better for me to sleep, so I slept for about five seconds until you rang the doorbell," He smiled gently at her, "I didn't know what to think. You didn't reply to question about asking you out on a date…"

_Crap!_

"And then all of a sudden you were kissing me. I didn't know what to do but kiss back which was stupid except you weren't drunk. You didn't even smell like alcohol and yet when I started taking you upstairs, I felt like you weren't there. Like if you were drunk, like you weren't really kissing me. So, when you began to take your clothes off, I tried to take you to the bathroom. It was my only idea, I felt like I was taking advantage of you. After I left you in the bathroom, it was like you sobered up and froze. You didn't try to get up until you saw me close the door and it was then that you lifted your head and hit your head on the toilet."

She wasn't there. She just imagined the look on Chase's face when he saw that she had chosen Ethan over him, even slept with Ethan instead of him, except that she was an idiot who thought it would be funny to play with Ethan's emotions.

She was a selfish wench who didn't deserve Ethan just as much as Chase deserved to fall in a hole.

Her hands covered her head until she realized that she was crying. What for? It's not like Ethan raped her! She was trying to abuse him! So, why did she feel like she was nothing. A part of a nonexistent planet or something.

And yet even when she didn't deserve affection or anything that related to love and sympathy, Ethan was right by her side, rubbing her back as she continued to sob into her hands. Eventually, her head found the crook of Ethan's neck and snuggled into it.

He slowly descended until she was full on cuddling with him and through her sobbing, she managed to whisper into Ethan's ear, "I'm so sorry, Ethan."

Ethan didn't reply but seemed somehow to understand exactly what she was sorry for and she pecked his cheek.

[*]

_Twelve hours earlier…_

"Adam, what do you wan-Danielle?!" Chase exclaimed when he saw his ex-girlfriend sitting on the edge of his computer desk.

"Hello, Chase. Miss me?"

All the liquor seemed to have left his body because he seemed to see everything clearly once he saw Danielle on the desk, especially in his room! What did she want? Was his first assumption.

If Danielle had cheated on him with someone he didn't like, he would surely hate her as well. So, the question was, why was she here?

"What do you want?" He asked suspiciously. Danielle smirked at him.

"Why must you be so hostile? An ex can't visit her fellow ex when she wants? Even when she's invited to his party?" She said innocently.

"Cut the crap, Danielle. What do you want?"

She sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes, "Fine. I'm sure you were pretty busy kissing that little homewrecker downstairs."

His hands shook with rage as Danielle continued to torment him.

"You little-"

"Where are your manners? Swearing at your houseguests! I just want to make a proposition with you."

"What kind of proposition?"

"The one that helps your little wench from hating you."

Chase scoffed, "How could she hate me?"

"Well, you're the only one she trusted with her track secret and imagine her face when she sees that you changed her grades so she couldn't be on the track team anymore."

"You're gonna have to do better. You could never blame me."

"Perhaps. Maybe I should just broadcast a little video of Bree admitting her love for you while…nevermind. That'll just ruin the surprise!"

"You wouldn't."

"Would I? You and her did publicly humiliate me in front of half the school. I hated you for a week and it wounds cut deep. I just thought it would only be fair if I did the same to the happy couple."

Chase stared at her. Guilt making his stomach turn. This was his fault, not Bree's. He was the idiot who decided to kiss her. She hated him, maybe even would've liked to kill him during that camping trip.

"What do you want me to do if I agree?"

Danielle pretended to think.

"Break her heart."

**Author's Notes: Everytime I try to update on Saturday, something always happens and I end up updating later than that which is really getting on my nerves! Christmas come already!**

**Comment & Favorite as always!**

**-Nicole xoxo**


	17. To Confess and Accept

"Where the hell have you've been?!" Marcie shouted once the phone rang for the third time.

"Um, something came up. I'm fine though." Bree said quietly.

"Me and Kaitlynn thought you were kidnapped! Is Davenport there? Let me talk to him!"

Bree bit her lip to keep from crying.

"I-uh, I'm not um, Chase isn't with me. I'm home now." She lied as she began to play with Ethan's bed sheets.

Marcie seemed to hesitate with her next sentence but Bree was too busy trying to distract herself from thinking about Chase to notice, "Well, I'll just call you later than, Bree. I'm glad you're alright."

"Bye." Bree said weakly and then hung up. The bathroom door opened and out came Ethan, his hair wet and tousled and a towel wrapped around his waist. Her hands immediately flew to shield her eyes as she let out a high squeak.

"What?" He asked.

"You're naked!" She said in astonishment and began to blush.

"That's usually how most people look when they come out of the shower." Bree could picture him smirking at her already.

"Did you forget that you had a girl in the room?! Where are your parents?"

"Business trip. And no, I didn't forget you were in here." He smiled crookedly at her.

"Very funny. Now go put clothes on." Bree said and threw a pillow at him. Ethan caught it with ease and began to chuckle as he returned to the bathroom.

Bree let one finger slip and sighed when she saw that he was no longer in the room. She bit her lip to keep from smiling and a part of her brain whined,

_Why didn't Ethan kiss her first?!_

[*]

"Are you just gonna lay there all day and mope or are we gonna play basketball like you promised?" Adam said, inspecting the gold brain that broke off Chase's third grade science fair trophy. He'd won third place.

Truth was, he was never gonna play basketball. He called Adam over, thinking that his best friend would provide him some moral support which was a complete waste of his breathe because Adam has the attention span of a five year old, and lied about practicing for basketball season.

Bree's crestfallen face kept replaying in his mind since last night and prevented him from eating and sleeping. A tight formed in his stomach each time and he couldn't help but blame himself.

Danielle was right in making Chase suffer. He cheated on her with the girl that she hated more than cheap designer purses. Chase was a two-timing cheater and he deserved every amount of this.

But Bree didn't. She didn't need any of this. She needed someone who didn't do things like this to her.

_Someone like Ethan…_

It was his fault for accepting Adam's stupid dare and kissing Bree in the first place. Everything would've been normal in the world if he'd only accepted that he was a chicken.

A thought appeared in his mind nonetheless, a simple kiss couldn't have made Bree like him. She was smarter than that and had a deep loathing for him that went past kisses.

_Did she have feelings for me the whole time and only pranked and argued with me to ignore those feelings? _He wondered.

"Adam, I need to tell you something. It's important." Chase said quietly and Adam placed the brain on the dresser near the bed.

"What is it?"

"Last night, I met up with Danielle and she sort of…blackmailed me. She made me tell Bree that I didn't like her so I could break her heart and…she said that if I didn't, she would make Bree hate me and I just wish Bree would know that I'm doing this for her, you know? And-Adam, you okay?"

Adam knotted his fingers together and stared at them as if they were the most fascinating thing on the planet. Guilt washed over him like a tsunami. He thought he was doing the right thing. He thought he was protecting his best friend from _her._

Maybe even protecting their popularity and friendship but he was being selfish. Adam thought Bree was changing Chase which she was but for the better. He's never seen him that happy with Danielle or any of the other girls he's been with before that.

And he slowly began to hate himself for being such an idiot.

"Chase, Danielle didn't think of this whole plan by herself…" He whispered. Chase immediately sat up right and stared at his friend, bewildered and soaking everything in.

"What do you mean?"

"I helped her! I thought I was saving you from yourself but really I was saving me. I was saving myself and that isn't right. You're my best friend and you deserve to be happy, I'm gonna fix this." Adam got up from the floor and headed towards the door.

"How?" Chase called out to him and he froze.

"I'm gonna talk to Bree."

[*]

"Ready to go?" Ethan said when he got out of the bathroom. Bree rose and nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She breathed.

Ethan grabbed his keys and headed out the door, Bree following close behind him.

The ride to the Dooley household was silent. Mostly because Bree had no idea what to say to Ethan.

'Thank you for not having sex with me while I was practically begging you to so I could forget about my feelings for Chase who's a complete asshole and punched you for no reason, remember him? Also, I might be in love with him but thank you for cuddling and making me feel better when all I wanted to do was use you to get back at him. Have a great day!'

Lovely Christmas card…

Ethan stopped in front of her house and something inside her, made her jump towards him and kiss his cheek. The place where her kiss lingered instantly turned scarlet and she whispered with a small smile on her lips, "Thank you."

"Anytime." He replied hoarsely. Then, as her fingers grabbed the silver handle to open the door, she turned and said, "Yes."

Ethan looked at her, bemused. "Yes to what?"

"To going on a date with you. I'm probably going to be grounded until pigs fly so, meet me by my window." Bree whispered mischievously.

He smirked at her and nodded. She then proceeded to get out of the car and up to her porch.

[*]

Arriving at three o'clock didn't help her cause and the minute she walked in the door, Tasha Dooley gave her daughter a piece of her mind.

Bree tuned out most of it and only caught bits and pieces. The last bit went like this, "I'm lucky your brother heard where you were going out and told me." She finished.

"You little brat!" Bree hissed and lunged at him. She caught him by the collar on his shirt and was just about to smash his nose in when a deep chuckle came from the stairs.

A _very _familiar chuckle.

"I didn't know my little girl was part mountain lion." The man joked. She let her brother go as a bright smile appeared on her face.

Bree raced towards the man, that was dressed neatly in his marines uniform, as his arms opened to welcome her in a hug.

"Daddy!"

**Author's Notes: I wrote this chapter a little earlier on in the day and then my mom's computer froze and everything got deleted. I almost died, it was so horrible!**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, there's probably like five or six chapters left and then this book is over and I just wanted to know what are your other ships on Lab Rats (other than BreexChase of course), I wanted to write a story about Ethan and Bree but I want to know if any of you actually like that ship, let me know!**

**Comment & Favorite as always **

**-Nicole xoxo**


	18. To Date and Deceive

"How is everything?" Bree exclaimed and pulled away from him. His auburn buzz cut hair feeling prickly under her fingertips. Her father smiled widely.

"Well, if you mean the war, then it hasn't really changed." He joked but all Bree could focus on was the fact that her father, whom she hadn't seen in almost a year was home. Suddenly, she felt ashamed. Everything about junior year came piling down on her, Chase and Ethan, made her forget completely about her father and how out of it he must be over there. Tasha seemed to notice this and came to pull Bree to the side while Mr. Dooley came to harass Leo about his grades.

Bree nodded to her mother, whispering, "I better shower."

Tasha smiled and let her go. She raced up the stairs and into her room while running a hand through her hair. She had a date with Ethan.

Crap.

Despite the fact that her father was home and her feelings seemed like they were all over the place, Tasha grounded Bree (like she predicted) for two weeks with no TV or computer. A few minutes after they talked and watched a movie, Bree feigned a yawn and made her way to her room where she was supposed to stay until she had to go to school.

Her mother forgot though, to take away the one thing that connected her to the outside world more than any other electronic device.

Her cellphone.

Ethan's caller ID popped up only moments after she finished tying her hair in a ponytail. The only thing about her little sneak out was the fact that she didn't have Marcie and Kaitlynn on look out for her parents. She wiggled her legs out the window and jumped, landing on something very soft. Bree thought it was the mattress her mother had thrown out because it supposedly had defective springs that poked her throughout the night.

The thing was, mattresses didn't groan in pain when you landed on them.

"Shit! Ethan, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. I guess I shouldn't have been standing in the danger zone." He chuckled, "Ready to go?"

Ethan took her to this five star restaurant that seemed to belong in 20's Georgia. She looked horribly undressed and couldn't help but scowl at Ethan for not telling her where they were going. There was classic jazz music playing from the live band in the center and people were dancing in the front. They talked and laughed about how they were probably the youngest people here which Ethan casually added, "This was the best place I could think of."

The food was absolutely…horrible.

It was like having money stuffed into your mouth because Bree immediately spit her dinner into a napkin.

"You look like you're really enjoying it." Ethan joked and Bree glared at him.

"I wanna see you swallow down that slimy piece of whatever that is. It's _disgusting._"

And it was like having Leo in front of her because he stuffed the mystery meat into his mouth and chewed it slowly so she could see. Bree resisted the urge to gag. It was like they didn't even attempt to season it.

"Ew! Stop, stop!" Bree laughed and covered her eyes with her hands.

The jazz music suddenly slowed down and Bree felt the table shift. For a moment she thought he left her, but what he intended on doing was much worse than what she thought.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Ethan smiled mischievously. Bree was an okay dancer. She had dance lessons when she was younger but was absolutely terrified when it came to dancing on stage with the other dancers. Thinking about all the old people staring at them made her stomach clench.

But for whatever stupid reason, her mouth moved and whispered, "Sure."

His smile widened if that was even possible as she placed her hand in his.

Ethan gradually put his hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him where her breath hitched and her cheeks flushed.

It was like he didn't even care how close they were!

They danced until the song eventually ended and therefore left nothing but the lovely walk home.

"The dancing was fun." Bree breathed as they crossed onto her street.

Ethan laughed, "Well, you did have an amazing partner."

She rolled her eyes and playfully nudged his shoulder, "At least be a little modest!"

"And tell a lie? Ms. Dooley, I'm never one to lie about what I feel." His hand reached his heart while his expression showed feigned pain.

"So, what do you feel?" Bree asked as they reached the front of her porch. He smirked before he did the unthinkable.

He kissed her. It was slow and sweet compared to her kisses with he who shall not be named and she only hesitated for a moment after thinking about Chase.

Ethan pulled away and laid his forehead against hers, "That's how I feel." He pecked her lips and left her there looking at him in awe. In a few strides, he disappeared around the corner without another look back. She could've stayed there trying to steady her breathing but someone came out of the shadows looking bored and tired.

"Quite a kiss there."

"What do you want, Adam?" She said hastily. He didn't smirk or say anything ignorant like she thought, in fact he looked scarily serious.

"Walk with me."

"No. Go away and play with your stupid friend." Bree said and went into her coat pocket to fetch for her keys. Her heart thumped rapidly when she realized they weren't there. Did she leave them at the restaurant?

"Looking for these?" Adam asked and raised up her keys, her _Hello Kitty _keychain she got in fifth grade shining in the moonlight.

"How did you-?"

"Trying to sneak out and falling wasn't the best idea. I'll give them back, I just need to talk to you."

She sighed, knowing that she was only going to get them back the hard way.

"Fine."

[*]

The two reached the park and sat on the swing sets for what felt like eternity.

"Okay, did you just bring me here to-"

"How do you feel about Chase?" Adam asked quietly. Bree looked at him, bewildered.

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"You want your keys back before your mom realizes your gone, right?"

She resisted the urge to smack him and take the keys by force. If this was one of Chase's little games, she really had no time for it. The day was beyond long and if sending Adam to uncover some secret is some practical joke, he was more messed up than she thought.

"I don't know. I did, I guess but I like Ethan." She said and the words didn't even sound convincing to _her. _There was no way that Adam believed it.

"Do you? Or is this just some rebound?"

Bree looked at him with disgust and immediately jumped up from her swing, "You're an asshole! Do you think I'm some kind of slut who jumps from one guy to the next? Chase said he didn't like me the way that I liked him. Final, done. I'm over it." She said, her voice cracking within her last sentence as the memory washed over her once more.

"No, you're not. What Chase told you was a lie, Bree. He was doing it to protect you an-"

"Bullshit! If he really wanted to protect me, he would've stayed with me." Bree blurt out before she could stop herself.

"He couldn't. Danielle threatened to ruin your chances on the track team."

Her heart sank. What if in some sense, he was telling the truth?

Bree sat back on the swing set and resisted the urge to kick something.

"I don't know. I thought I loved him. I wished I loved Ethan, I really wish that it was him that I was in love with, but it isn't. It's him, it's always been him." She cried and looked over to Adam that seemed stuck with what to say.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For what?" Bree wiped a tear from her cheek.

"For being an ass to you all the time. I guess you're really not all that bad."

She laughed bitterly, "Thanks I guess."

"No problem."

[*]

"You did what?! That wasn't part of the plan, Adam! I told you when you came here earlier that it wasn't a good idea to talk to her. Now she knows and everything is ruined and-"

"Danielle! I don't care about that anymore! Ruining Chase's life wasn't the right thing to do either. He obviously loves her and as his best friend, it would be selfish to just assume what he wants and what he doesn't."

"Fine." Danielle screeched and knocked over one of the vases. Adam stepped back but immediately bent down to help her as she broke down in tears.

"Danielle, are you okay?" Adam asked and when she shook her head, he put his arms around her. She did get cheated on and maybe didn't handle it in the best way possible but she was still a girl, right? Or at least that was Adam's logic.

"Thank you. I'm okay, I just, you know what? I'll be okay. Tell Chase I'm sorry." She whispered and Adam felt like the apology had such a better meaning than what she made it seem but he shrugged it off as she pulled away from him.

**Author's Notes: Ah! I think there are like two or three more chapters left and then I can continue on my lovely BreexEthan fanfic though I feel like people want more ChasexBree. Tell me what you think of this chapter! I think I kind of rushed it because I really wanted to post today and get this story done before the new year but you know, same ol' same ol'.**

**Anyway, Comment, Favorite and Follow please :)**

**Merry Christmas everybody!**

**-Nicole xoxo**


	19. To Uncover

"Ah!" Bree screeched. The junior class was called down to listen to the speech of the almighty honor society. It was just some dumb speech about how their time at the high school would soon be over. What Bree didn't expect to see were her two best friends hiding behind the trash can outside, ready to ambush her.

"Gabriella Dooley! Where the hell have you been?" Kaitlynn asked, hostility clear in her voice.

Bree stared at the two like they've gone crazy and held her chest after the mini heart attack she so gracefully received.

"At my house! Why the hell were you two hiding behind the garbage?"

Marcie stepped in front of Kaitlynn and looked at Bree with a hard, scowl on her face, "I think that's none of your concern. We were worried about you."

"I'm sorry. Things just got out of hand at the party and I just didn't know what to do an-"

"Bree! Please stop talking. We forgive you." Kaitlynn smiled and Bree nodded. The three quickly got into the empty seats in the back of the auditorium. It was no surprise that Charlotte was the first to speak. She's the only other person that could get a higher grade than Chase when Chase actually applied himself. As Bree began to doze off during Charlotte's speech, her eyes went to the Honor Society.

There was Thomas, Lucas, Chase, Sam and Danielle.

_DANIELLE?! How the hell did she get in the Honor Society? I guess rage actually pays off in homework…?_

She was expecting Danielle to be flirting with Chase or doing something to annoy Bree but it seemed she was more focused on Charlotte's speech. It really wasn't that interesting though.

_Maybe I'm just over thinking things. She could be completely over the whole track thing or so. Maybe Adam was just messing with me._

Bree looked over to Kaitlynn who seemed to be tearing up at Charlotte's words. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, she was always overly sensitive when it came to things like this.

"-and lastly, I'd like to thank all of you wonderful people for continuing on this journey with me. I hope to see some of you in college and hope that those I don't have the pleasure of seeing continue to find their way in their education. Now, I'd like to turn things over to our newest member, our treasurer, Danielle Stevens!" Charlotte clapped and smiled while Danielle walked on stage with her smile almost too wide for a normal greeting.

"Thank you, Charlotte. A round of applause for our president of Honor Society!" People clapped when Bree felt like the whole room was going to explode. How much longer was this going to take?

"Now, I decided to put a little Power Point together for my fellow classmates on how far we've come before we depart into 2013. I've enjoyed every second and I cannot wait to show all of you. Kenny? Play the tape please." Danielle said and whispered the last part to the tall, stout man with headphones on. He nodded and pressed play on her hot pink stereo that connected to all the speakers in the auditorium. What Bree was expecting was some cheesy song about how our time was coming to an end or something that sounded like it belonged in a music video for water parks and beaches.

What she did hear though, was her own voice. The first thought that came to her head was, _I don't sing. _Then her brain fully comprehended everything that was happening.

She wasn't singing but speaking. To Adam.

_"How do you feel about Chase?" _Adam's voice rang through the speakers.

_"I don't know. I thought I loved him. I wished I loved Ethan, I really wish that it was him that I was in love with, but it isn't. It's him, it's always been him."_ A large lump took place in Bree's throat and she dared herself to look at Chase. He seemed to be horrified and embarrassed but Bree didn't care. Her eyes flew to Danielle who looked like she was embarrassed as well and was trying to look for the proper tape to play. But Bree knew better. She did this on purpose. She tried to humiliate her an-

A loud banging noise came from the back while everyone began to look around confused, some amused, some bored. Her heart sank when she saw the familiar quiff of mousy brown hair pass through the door.

It was Ethan.

She completely forgot about Ethan, she just announced that she loved Chase and not him _after _they'd went on a date and kissed.

It didn't take much time for her to get out of her seat, she ignored the hollers from Kaitlynn and Marcie and ran through the door. But someone grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her back, near the lockers where it was dark and hidden.

Every instinct went into pushing that person as far away from her as possible, she needed to speak with Ethan. It was all her fault. It was all her fault for believing that Adam would actually be nice to her.

And when she looked back to see who was holding her back, she felt her blood boil.

"Get the hell away from me!" Bree growled.

"Bree, please stop. You don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly, Chase. You and Adam wanted to relieve the good ol' pranking days but I'm done with that. I actually thought he was being nice but I guess I'm just the idiot who falls for everything that's not good for her. Now let me go." She said shakily. Chase's eyes were dark and hurt, but she didn't really care. It had been his fault as well. And now he was trying to keep her from trying to explain to Ethan that he wasn't just some rebound.

"I didn't arrange for that to happen! You know that! You know me. That was-"

"Who? Danielle? I already damn well knew who did it, I wouldn't believe that stupid charade for a second but the thing is, I fell for you. More than I wanted to and whatever actually happened between you and her, whether you what you told me at the party was a lie or a rescue mission, I honestly don't give a crap. Stay far away from me." Bree hissed and pulled her wrist free. She would've felt impressed with herself for having more strength than someone like Chase but she felt like he let her get away on purpose and every happy emotion left her once more.

"Ethan!" She shouted as she ran down the hall.

_Where are you…?_

[*]

"Ethan!" Bree screamed with whatever force she had left. "Damn it!" She ran her hand through her hair as tears brimmed her eyes.

_Why the hell am I crying? I should be hitting myself for being such a home wrecker, I don't deserve either of them and yet I'm crying like I don't have a home or food today._

The squeaking of the swing set that she sat on with two nights ago stopped her and her the oxygen was caught in her lungs.

"Ethan." She breathed. He didn't look up, she thought he didn't hear her but it might just be him ignoring her. Bree didn't blame him.

"Go away." Ethan said coldly. She winced but sat on the other swing anyway. She wasn't going to be a coward any longer.

"No."

"Fine, then I'll leave." He made an attempt to get up but she pushed him back.

"No. I need to talk to you."

"About what? How much of a pathetic idiot I am for believing that you liked me? I can't blame you for liking him, he does have nice hair." Ethan said bitterly. Bree could the ghost of a smile on his lips when he whispered the last part.

"I'm here to tell you how sorry I am. I didn't mean to use you if that's what I ended up doing. I just needed someone and you were there. I knew you liked me and I just didn't think about your feelings. I just hope that you'll try to find some way to forgive me. I really am sorry an-" She was silenced as Ethan bent down and kissed her cheek.

Now, she was really confused. Wasn't he angry? Didn't he despise her very existence on Earth?

"What was that for?"

"For you to shut up," He said coolly, "I don't want you to apologize. I knew you didn't fully like me from the moment I tried to kiss you in the woods. You only thought you liked me because I'm better looking than Chase."

Even though she knew it wasn't the moment for it, she laughed. It was short but it felt like she hadn't laughed in a century. It felt good, to be happy when her love life was kind of screwed up.

"What a mess."

"Yeah, I know. The girl who was professing her love for Chase at school has a whole lot of cleaning up to do."

"Not that much. Just with Chase, I have to apologize to him too, I guess."

Ethan got up and walked around the swing set. Bree thought he was leaving when all of a sudden she felt herself fly in the air.

"What are you doing?" She screeched as her hands gripped the chains.

"Pushing you? If we're gonna get in trouble at school, we might as well have fun before our parents kill us."

"Good point. Now get on the other side! I can push myself!"

And he did but all Bree could think about was what Chase was going to say to her. Was he going to be cold and distant? Or joke about the whole thing like Ethan?

**Author's Notes: Dramatic, huh? Well, next chapter is the last one. I get to officially click the Complete button. Hope you all enjoyed, completely forgot that yesterday was Saturday and I needed to post. Another shipping question…**

**Any other ships besides from Lab Rats? Can still be Disney because I love Disney but just curious.**

**See you all next year ;)**

**-Nicole xoxo**


	20. Epilogue

_Stop shaking damn it! I can do this. I can do this!_

Bree's finger slowly inched towards the small, round black doorbell that was placed right by 367 Bergen St.

The Davenport Residence.

She waited and shifted her weight from foot to foot in angst. Was he home? Did she want him to be home? There wasn't enough time for her to escape when said person answered the door smiling, only the moment he realized who was at the door, his smile shifted. It didn't disappear but he seemed astonished as if she were the lord calling down to him.

"You're not the pizza man." Chase said awkwardly. She sighed/laughed, rubbing her sweaty palms against her sweater.

"No, I don't have any pizza." _What the hell are you saying?! Shut up and leave! _

He cleared his throat, "So, what are you doing here?" Chase eyed her cautiously.

Bree opened her mouth to say, 'I don't know'. What _was _she doing here? Attempting to apologize for overreacting when Chase was only trying to help her? What complete imbecile would just let him go after everything he's tried to do for her.

"I came to apologize." She croaked. Apologize, sounds much better.

"For what? You did nothing wrong, I was the one tha-" He asked incredulously.

She cut him off quickly, _let me apologize damn it! "_Don't! If I wanted sympathy, I'd dress in rag clothing and wait in the street corners with an empty can. I want to apologize for acting like an idiot and not letting you help me which is what you've been trying to do since we kissed. I'm sorry for trying to get back at you and I'm sorry for yelling at you and telling you to get away from m-"

Chase stared at her with his hand covering her mouth. "Sometimes," He said slowly, "you really need to shut up."

_Deja vu._

She licked his hand and he pulled back in disgust.

"Bree!"

"Who told you to cover my mouth? If you would just listen to me for a second then you would realize that I came to apologize not to be assaulted and told to shut up because I'm trying to be a good person and clear my karma!" Bree stopped and looked at him.

His eyes went from revolted to amused.

"Clear you karma? Am I being used?" He smirked.

"Stop being so nice to me! I don't deserve any of it! You should be angry! You should absolutely loathe me!" Bree cried, her voice cracking. She felt so angry with herself for being such a fickle girl and the two boys who she thought would despise her existence on this Earth looked as if they've seen daylight for the first time every time they see her and even though it should make her happy too, it angers her.

Why aren't they mad?

Chase chuckled and stepped closer to her, "But I don't loathe you. I never did. You might've just been a pain in my ass once in a while but am I not the same to you? Did you ever _loathe me?" _He grinned and intertwined his fingers in hers.

"No. But I don't think I can be what you want me to be. I think its too soon." Even though she didn't say the word 'girlfriend', he knew what she was talking about. His grin fell.

"I see. I know its too soon. I still have to sort things out with Adam and Danielle."

"But I don't want you back in the position you were in before all of this happened. I just thought that, maybe we could be, acquaintances, even friends?"

His grin returned and seemed wider.

"With benefits?" Chase smirked.

Bree punched his arm, "Seriously! Friends?" She stuck out her hand

Chase looked at her hand, looking disappointed. His eyes soon showed mischief, he placed his hand in hers and shook. Bree was ready to pull back her hand, only to have it pulled in the other direction, her lips landing firmly on anothers.

The kiss was slow and soft. It probably lasted four seconds and then Chase pulled back smiling from ear to ear,

"Friends."

**Author's Notes: LAST CHAPTER! Is anyone sad? Anyone happy? I like to leave you all with an imagination of how the rest of their lives will be after all of this :)**

**Comment&Favorite or Follow as always.**

**Anyone like my new username? Flavouringrain :p**

**-Nicole xoxo**

**See you real soon! (Mickey Catch Phrase)**

**-**_**Fin-**_


End file.
